


Loving You For A Long Time

by ainamclane



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 23,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5320958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/ainamclane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Martin know each other before they meet in MPU, they just show the team something different.In the beginning, Danny is still Alvarez and not yet an alcoholic but already drunk now and then. Martin is around 16 yrs old and Danny’s close to 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Summer holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: slight AU, Pre-Series till Silent Partner, NC-17, m/m,  
> Characters: Danny, Martin, Jack, Victor & Petra Fitzgerald, Jack Malone, Father Orlando, later on Family Toland (Martin's aunt and cousins), Sam and Viv.  
> Word count: 24.356  
> Song: Dallas Green – Hello I'm In Delaware (I was listening to it while writing)  
> originally posted to fanfiction.net 18.Jan.2007

Martin was bored to no-end. His father was always off somewhere to kiss more ass and he was quickly being promoted to Deputy Director, and his mother was busy with her own job. They always took holidays when Martin was out of school so they had the whole day before Martin got home to them, sometimes in the evening.

So Martin was alone for the whole day and he went out every day to play basketball with his friends, which were due to pick him up in ten minutes.

They already had their drivers license, Martin, too, but he lived closest to the basketball yard and so they picked him up on their way.

The doorbell rang and pulled Martin out of his thoughts back to his packed bag he always took with him to the yard. Closing the door to the vast empty house, he made his way towards the car where his friends were waiting.

"Hey Martin!" one of the guys, Matt, greeted him and the others nodded their greetings. The music in the car was loud as always and they were chatting about the news and another pop star who was found taking drugs.

"I'll never take drugs…Its just lame the way they're addicted and the way they can't seem to get away from them," one other guy told them all and they nodded their agreements.

"You're right, Tom. It's just plain stupid," Steven told them.

"What about alcoholics? It's something in their genes. When they have a family record of drunks, they're more likely to get addicted as well. So I don't see how they could prevent it. I mean they're as addicted as a junky. Oh, and don't forget the nicotine," Martin added. They all looked at him.

"Well, smoking isn't really an addiction. Drinking is," Tom shook his head.

"Is it? I mean getting away from alcohol is supposed to be easier than getting away from nicotine," Matt told them as he found a parking spot.

"Oh god, I'm stuck with such hippies!" the fifth in the car, Scott, groaned.

"Well, we're not high and do we look like we're wearing hemp-cloths or something?" Steven asked Scott and got a laugh out of the other guys.

"C'mon guys, time to play," Martin called them together. His friends from high school were really crazy sometimes but Martin liked their company nonetheless.

"Aye, Captain," Scott called Martin and stood in front of Martin. Martin was their team leader on their high school team and when they met just for fun, they accepted him most of the time. They just wanted to practice more for school and to get a new team captain was just a stupid thing to do.

"We're two hours later than yesterday, so we can only play five hours before the heat comes crashing down," Martin told them shortly. Then they looked up and greeted their other seven team mates.

After everyone had greeted each other Martin placed each player on the field and they were running through their strategies without any trouble.

After two hours a couple of other teens appeared on the field and were taking the ball away.

"Your time's up! It's our turn, geeks," one of them, a Latino, called them and with him his nine friends appeared on the field.

"Well, we were first so this is our court for the next two hours at least," Martin replied in return as he walked towards the leader of the other gang.

"I don't think so, dumbass. This is ours," one of the other guys, an Afro-American snarled.

"Oh yeah, bring it on!" Scott called out. He wanted to step forward but Martin held him back.

"I'm Danny and I'm the team leader. Why don't we play over it?" the Latino asked. Martin could see the challenge in his eyes.

"Martin. I'm the leader, too. Okay, whoever wins gets it for today. If the same happens tomorrow, we play again", and Martin reached for Danny's outstretched hand.

"Deal," both said in sync and ignored the bitching of their team-mates in the background.

They then turned around and discussed their positions.

"Okay, Matt, I want you to stay in the background. Scott, I need you in the left corner. Steven, you in the right." Martin looked to everyone. Then he looked up to their friend Max who was a big, tall guy: "I need you to get me through it. Everyone else, you know your positions."

They all nodded and went to action.

"Ready, silver-spoons?" one other Afro-American asked and Danny shushed him with a "Quiet, Dom."

"Yeah, we're ready, dumbo," Scott fired back and nearly killed with his glare.

"Okay, lets play." Danny threw the ball in the air.

While they were playing Martin noticed Danny more and more. He knew the moment he met him, that there was something special about him, and he found Danny sympatric more and more. He knew while playing he'd get to know Danny a bit but he figured Danny would be a great friend as well. Somehow Martin felt himself being attracted to the other boy.

"Stop hogging the ball!" Danny yelled at him. Martin grinned at him and chucked the ball right into the basket.

But that didn't help them to win. Martin and his team lost the game. Martin packed his things to leave. But he didn't notice how his team stepped close to him and started blaming him for loosing the game. It got so bad that Martin told them to back off..

But they didn't they were still closing in on Martin and Scott threw a punch at him. Before Martin could do anything besides think that this was really bad, Danny and his friends were covering him and Danny's eyes were showing how angry he was.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!? You lost as a team and it's not his fault that you lost. Back off right now and leave this place and nothing will happen to you." Danny stepped closer to Scott who led the riot against Martin.

"He's such a pleb! Such a coward and a fool! Fuck you Martin!" Scott snarled. They all backed up as Danny's friends stepped closer.

"You okay?" Danny asked Martin with a smile.. Danny couldn't believe that a team could turn against someone this quickly and with no reason at all. He just hoped that wouldn't happen to him one day.

"Yeah, thanks," Martin nodded. He grabbed his bag to leave the yard. He had enough trouble for one day and he didn't want to get in to more by staying on their field longer than necessary.

"Hey, Marty?" Danny called Martin and waited for Martin to turn around. "We're one player short. You would be perfect."

Martin couldn't believe it but he agreed anyway. Why shouldn't he play when he could have fun with these guys? "That would be great, thanks."

"Okay, so, this is Dom, Randy, Alex, Nico, Mike, and Vince." Danny pointed out the first three Afro-American, the other Latino, the English boy and the Russian.

"Hey," Martin nodded in greeting. He wasn't sure how they would accept him 'cause they looked like normal street kids and he felt totally out of place.

They played until the afternoon heat came along and it was too hot to play. Washington D.C. wasn't a good place to play in the late afternoon.

"Thanks for letting me play with you. It was really fun. I can play with you better than with the others," Martin smiled slightly. And it was true, even though they changed teams during the game, he was better with them than he was with his old buddies.

"Well, it really was fun for us, too," Mike grinned, shaking hands with Martin. Martin liked the British accent and the real politeness he had. Not like his father had.

"You're really good for growing up high in the sky," Dom nodded and offered a hand to Martin as well. Even though Dom appeared violent Martin could handle being around him.

"Would be nice to see you again," Alex and Nico both smiled, making their way towards the exit. Martin thought they were twins, even though one was a Latino and the other Afro-American.

Then Vince stepped forward and said to Martin, "You've got a good technique but I saw your mistake in the stepping. We can work on that the next time." Martin found it easy to understand that heavy Russian accent. He liked Vince because he was a lot like himself.

"Yeah, we can." Martin shook his hand too and watched them as they said their good byes to Danny before leaving.

"They like you. So would you like to meet us here again tomorrow? Same time?" Danny asked and smiled at Martin while he was invading Martin's personal space. (It wasn't as perfect as Danny-Agent-Taylor but Danny was still working on it.)

"That would be great." Martin nodded. Flasing a smile at Danny. Somehow this guy was getting under his skin. He was always smiling and friendly. At least today. And Martin wanted to get to know him better.

They said their goodbye and left. Martin was walking home hoping he wasn't too late to take a shower and unpack a few books to look as if he was studying the whole day.

Loving the feel of the cool water against his skin Martin stood there longer that he intended to, but he still managed to emerge from the shower and start studying before he heard the key in the door.

Martin rolled his eyes. He so hated being home early and to spend the whole evening with his parents or alone in his room. He even thought about going out tonight with his friends but they were not his friends anymore after leaving him the way they did earlier.

Before Martin could think of something else his mother ordered him to set the table and tp help her cooking dinner. Oh yeah, Martin loved that, and how he had to tell his mum how his day was, locked in the house.

"It was really okay. I did chapter 3 in Maths." Martin had done it weeks ago.

"That's good." She went on to tell him about her day, though he wasn't even listening. His thoughts were with Danny and how his eyes twinkled and the way he handled the ball…What the fuck was he thinking?!


	2. Stealing

A week passed and Martin met with his new friends everyday to play basketball or just to hang out with them.

"Hey, lets go down to that liquor store and steal some booze!" Vince stated. They all seemed to be thrilled by this, with the exception of Martin. He disliked stealing as much as vandalism or any crime for that matter.

"Hey, guys…I…I can't." Martin had to think of his father and what would happen to him if he got caught. Victor's promotion could be on the line.

"Why not, what's wrong with you, Marty?" Danny asked, trying to get Martin to join them.

"The owner knows my dad and…my Dad's job is in the line." Martin shook his head. He couldn't betray one of them.

"Dry your eyes!" Dom barked.

"What's your father's job?" Danny asked, trying to talk with Martin.

"He's got promoted last week but the ceremony's still to come…" Martin fussed around. He was afraid of what the others would think of him. He so wanted to be accepted by them and be a part of their group.

"What's his job?" Danny pressed.

"He's the Deputy Director of the FBI." Martin told them and that was a shock for every single one of them. "That's why I can't come with you. I would be out of here before you could even blink."

"Crap. What now? No we can't do it 'cause you know us! You're a stinking rat!" Randy screamed at Martin. Martin didn't know what to do, so he just shut up and looked down.

Danny, once again, stepped up and in front of Martin: "He's one of us now and we have to accept that! We never dragged you into something you didn't want to be in." Danny was calm as ever.

"I could go in, talk to the owner and convince him to buy me some booze for my Dad's promotion while you go in and steal it. I could try to distract him a bit," Martin suggested. He didn't want to be left out and if something went wrong, he might be able to help a bit.

"You don't have to do that, Marty," Danny shook his head and held Alex back, as he wanted to say something.

"You're my friends and I want to help you. Maybe I can pull something in case you get caught," Martin told them. He prayed they would accept that.

"Okay, fine," Vince nodded. They began to make a plan of some sort..

The next day Martin stood in front of the owner of the liquor store and talked him into helping to find the best Malt Whisky there was.

Only in the corner of his eye saw Martin what went on. Mike and Danny went in, grabbed a bottle and ran out.

The owner couldn't react fast enough and Martin tried to follow his friends but the owner held him back. "Don't get into trouble, Martin. Stay here and call the police."

Martin did what he was told and filed a report of what had happened and that he couldn't see anything. But what Martin and the others didn't know was that the store had video cameras installed just two days ago.

Martin was allowed to watch it with them and Martin gasped. "Oh my god…"

The police officer looked funny. "Martin?"

"I'm playing basketball with them…they would never…God, they're so nice to me! How could they…" Martin played dumb. If he ever learned something, it was how to mask his feelings behind a Fitzgeraldian mask.

"You know them?" the officer asked. Martin just nodded. "So, who are they?"

"I'm not going to rat them out!" Martin told the officer and shook his head. He couldn't let that happen.

"Well, then I'll have to think you have something to do with this." The officer wanted to take Martin with him, but the owner told the cop that his father was the new Deputy Director of the FBI and that Martin was there. He asked him for help and wasn't at all aware of what was happening.

"Please, officer…could you ask the judge to give them a choice?" Martin asked nice and told them what he knew about his friends; about them growing up in foster care, no one really cared for them…

"Okay, I'll see what I can do," he nodded before going out to look for them.

"I gotta go, too. My father's about to come back home…" Martin excused himself and left to store to go to the yard. He was so worried about his friends.

"Where have you been?!" Danny asked him worried. He was really upset that Martin hadn't shown up earlier.

"They've seen you on video tapes! I convinced the officer in charge to give you a chance. I tried everything," Martin told them everything that went down. He told them that he pleaded with the officer to do so.

"I think you just ratted us out," Dom told him straight in the face with a snarl.

"Thanks Martin, I think you did everything possible," Danny told him, already drunk but sincere.

Martin snorted and called "later" before leaving for the night.


	3. Taking The Choice

The next day they met again and talked about what happened the day before when a police car pulled up and an officer appeared. The same officer Martin had spoken to the day before.

"Officer?" Danny asked brave, walking towards him.

"I'll need to take you into custody for robbing a liquor store," the officer stated before he noticed Martin stepping forward.

"What about the deal?" Martin asked, stepping before Danny to protect him in return. He knew what he felt for Danny wasn't friendly anymore. It went deeper and he couldn't live with the thought of being attracted to a guy, yet.

"The judge gave you all two choices. One, spending two days in prison on caution, or you go down to the church, report to Father Orlando and play basketball for his team," the officer told them.

"Thanks for handling this discretely," Martin sighed and nodded. He was glad the officer hadn't informed Daddy Fitzgerald.

"Yeah, well, you're going there, too. No Fitzgerald to help you out there," the cop said friendly, and Martin accepted his retribution.

"I'll take the church," Danny answered the cop. The others quickly followed his example.

"Good, he expects you in half an hour." The cop left.

"Thank you, Martin," Danny smiled and patted his friend on the back. "I owe you."

"No you don't. You saved my ass from being kicked by my old team. Now we just get a new chance in playing basketball and to clean our record all in one," Martin smiled. He loved the thought of playing with them in front of his old team in a few weeks.

Even the others thanked Martin for his help and together they went to church and to Father Orlando. They had to stay there one week.


	4. Staying The Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter has nc-17 rating for underage sex. please be aware

That evening, Martin invited Danny over to stay at his place because Danny had a huge fight with his foster parents and didn't want to face them. They knew that he was staying the night at a friend's place, though.

When Martin walked up to the door Danny couldn't believe that Martin would live in that kind of house, but Martin opened the door with his key and it was obvious.

"I told my parents you're a friend from school and you were here to teach me some Spanish. They don't know that I sneak out every day to play with you guys," Martin smiled. His nerves were fluttering but it was still okay. He knew he loved Danny, there was this spark between them; the flirting all the time and the glances they exchanged.

"Fine by me. But you know, it could have backfired when you were found in that liquor store," Danny stated and knew then what Martin had risked for helping them. He knew Martin risked a lot but how much was just not clear until now.

What Danny didn't understand was the way he felt about Martin. He didn't know why, but while playing basketball, he always had to touch Martin somehow, have him close, flirt with him… he was well aware of that, and how his body responded to everything.

"Well, I had the excuse of getting a present for my father," Martin laughed. He loved Danny and the way he rolled his eyes. He did them as well as Martin did. God, how would he react, when he found out how Martin felt? How he responded to every touch of Danny?

"Nice try. Okay, this house is really big. How can you not take a wrong turn in here?" Danny enjoyed having Martin alone. How would Martin react to the fact that Danny was in love with him? Could he ever tell Martin?

"I'll show you around. But don't worry, besides my room and the adjacent bathroom you won't need much. Except for the kitchen and the dining room," Martin told Danny and saw the confusion written all over Danny's face. "You've never been in such a house before, have you?" Martin asked carefully. He didn't want to hurt Danny's feelings by telling him just how different it was to live in such a house.

"No, I haven't. I haven't had the best life. But I'll tell you tonight, okay?" Danny stated. He really wanted Martin to know everything about him, his life and his feelings. Where this came from, he wasn't sure.

"You don't have to tell me anything at all. I'll listen, though, don't worry. I would love to hear stories from your life. I mean it's so different from mine…" Martin looked straight into Danny's eyes. He thought he saw love in them, but he couldn't be sure because the door opened at that moment and in walked Martin's mother.

"Hello, Martin. How was your day?" she asked and greeted him.

"Okay, you know? This is Danny. I told you about him?" Martin said and smiled: "Danny, this is my mother, Petra ."

"Hello," Martin's mother smiled politely.. She was always nice to every single friend of Martin because on of the Fitzgeraldian rules was 'don't make a fool out of yourself'.

"I'm Danny Alvarez," Danny shook the offered hand and smiled that smile that got everyone hooked.

Martin realized now that it was the first time he heard Danny's last name. It was strange to know this, but Danny knew his last name as well and Danny looked like an Alvarez anyhow.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your father won't make it tonight, Martin. He's in New York , introducing some new agents. They got a new unit, the Missing Persons Unit and he has to manage some things," Petra told them with a smile and walked them into the kitchen where they started dinner.

After dinner, Petra retired to her office and finished some of her paperwork while Martin showed Danny the whole house.

"Do you want to take a shower?" Martin asked and hoped that Danny wouldn't show up in only boxers. He loved Danny's body and he so wanted to see it someday but it could wait as much as it couldn't.

"That would be nice, but I have nothing with me besides a few clothes. I didn't have much time before my foster father threw me out." Danny smiled apologetically and hoped that his body wouldn't betray him as he thought of showering and Martin together. But his body did. Now he just hoped Martin didn't notice.

"I'll give you what you need. I'm sure there's a spare tooth brush around and we have plenty of towels. You can even steal one, if you want. My parents will never know anyway." Martin gave Danny one of the huge fluffy towels which was big enough to hide a corpse in.

"Thanks but I've had enough of stealing, lately," Danny said referreing to their liquor-store-incident, chuckling. He hated stealing anyway but he was new to this gang, though they made him their leader and he had to go through some of this crap.

"Okay, then I'll give it to you," Martin smiled. "I'll leave it here for you to take whenever you want. You can stay here whenever you want, okay? If you need a place, this door is always open, even if I have to sneak you in." Martin was so serious that he himself couldn't really believe it.

"Thanks." Danny gathered all the things for his shower together and moved into Martin's very own bathroom.

"I'll take a shower myself just down the hall. Should you be finished before I am, feel free to do whatever you want." Martin gathered his own things and moved to the guest bathroom. He needed this spare time to gather his thoughts and think clearly because Danny was confusing him in a good way but still, it was dangerous. If he let anything slip, it could end in a massacre. And he certainly didn't want that.

Somewhere down the hall, Danny was glad to have time, too. He had spent a lot of time getting to know Martin in the last two weeks. He couldn't stop thinking about him in a very sexual way. He so wanted to touch Martin everywhere, kiss him, fuck him…and all those things that were included in the topic 'Sex'. He knew now that he wasn't attracted to any girls that crossed his path. He was gay and he didn't find that thought as scary as he first did.

When Martin made his way back to his room, he too knew, he was gay through and through. Okay, maybe just a little bit of bi but not much. He never looked at girls for too long. And he knew he had to get Danny. It was pure sex that Danny was signalling to him and he wanted Danny suddenly. He didn't care about his fear that his dad would find out eventually. All that mattered was Danny.

Danny was fully dressed and sat on Martin's desk, admiring the countless books and everything else. He seemed lost in thoughts because he jumped slightly as Martin locked the door.

"Sorry, didn't want to startle you. I locked the door 'cause I hate my parents walking in, so, don't be afraid. You're free to go whenever you want," Martin told Danny.

"You're not baiting me, are you?" Danny teased, his eyes sparkled. Danny knew Martin caught what he meant with 'baiting'. Danny could read that Martin wanted him. God, he saw Martin's eyes travel down his body and up again. He saw the love and desire in Martin's eyes.

"Not unless you want me to." Martin saw his own feelings reflected in Danny's eyes. He could read Danny's body language like an open book and his body responded to Danny's. God, he couldn't believe that they were young and having such desires. He always thought that would come with age but apparently he was wrong.

Danny stood and walked over to where Martin was standing. He slowly grabbed Martin's hips and pressed him close, locking eyes as they did so. Then he leant in to kiss Martin, giving him enough time to move away if that wasn't what he wanted.

As their lips met they both closed their eyes and moaned in sync. At first the kiss was tender but it turned into something more passionate and full of desire very fast. They both pulled each other closer, trying to get closer than they already were.

Martin's hands were on Danny's hips and he tried to get one hand under Danny's shirt to touch that skin that he wanted for so long. He felt the warm of Danny's bronze skin against his hands and the softness of it.

Danny in return was pushing Martin's shirt up, indicating that he wanted it off of Martin and out of the way of the way so that he could feel the warm skin of Martin's back. He wanted to cover every single piece of skin with his lips, wanted to map Martin.

Martin felt what Danny wanted from him and together they removed Martin's shirt, before Martin let his hands travel over Danny's chest, touching his nipples, playing with them.

A moan escaped Danny's lips and he wasn't able to hold it back. Hell, he didn't want to. He wanted to let Martin know what he did to him. Quickly he took off his own shirt and they pressed close, chest against chest. It was nearly too much for Danny right then and there but he wanted more. He wanted to feel Martin inside of him, if Martin would allow that. If not, he could work with everything that involved Martin.

Taking Danny's belt in his hands, Martin made clear what intentions he had. God, he had never done this before and he had no idea what to do but he couldn't stop! Not even an earthquake could stop him. "God, Danny, want you," he whispered and kissed Danny again, letting his tongue touch Danny's lips, asking for an invitation; which was granted not a second later. They battled and Martin nearly forgot how to open a belt but he managed just right in time.

"Want you inside of me," Danny whispered and hoped he didn't scare the crap out of Martin but Martin got rid of his pants and boxers at once so he didn't care that much. The only thought that was in Danny's mind was getting Martin undressed, too. And so he followed his thoughts and put the remaining clothes that separated them out of the way.

"Want to be inside you, too," Martin said, the truth slipping out before he stepped out of his pants and boxers that hat settled around his ankles. He had to break their kiss again to tell Danny he had no clue whatsoever. "Danny," he panted, "I…don't know what to do…I've never…" Martin blushed.

"Me too, I don't know. I've never slept with anyone before. But we'll figure it out." Danny guided Martin towards the bed and kissed him again. "We'll know what to do…I'm sure." Danny was so nervous! He never slept with anyone before and he so wanted to do that now.

Martin moved away and saw the pained look of fear in Danny's eyes and he told him he'd be right back. Martin sprinted into the bathroom and got some lotion that he brought back to where Danny was waiting for him, sprawled across Martin's bed. Martin knew he could never sleep in it again without picturing Danny like that.

Danny smiled at Martin, at what he had seen Martin bringing back and he knew then, that they didn't need anything besides their instincts.

Reaching out for Martin, Danny pulled Martin on top of him and bucked his hips upwards to meet Martin's "Please Martin, hurry," Danny pleaded and he knew he wouldn't last much longer.

Martin nodded and took the lotion, covered his fingers with it and reached down to circle Danny's entrance. He didn't know exactly what he was doing but he tried.

Suddenly the urge to taste Danny was overwhelming and he bent down to trace Danny's scar on his hip and to go down to finally take Danny's cock in his mouth, just the head a little at first. Then he let it slip again and lapped the tip, tasting the first pearls of pre-come. It was salty-bitter and just Danny. He loved it right away.

While he did this, he added another finger and scissored them, working his fingers in and out of Danny.

Panting and moaning Danny tried to get those fingers deeper inside of him while at the same time he tried to get further into Martin's mouth. "Please!" Danny panted bucking upwards, nearly chocking Martin.

Martin pulled back slowly and inserted another finger. He had no idea how many he needed but something in his mind told him to try three. After working those for a few seconds, he figured Danny was ready and pulled his fingers out.

Martin wanted to grab the lotion again, but Danny beat him to it and slicked up his hands, coating Martin's cock and smiling when Martin threw his head back and a deep moan escaped him. He worked Martin a little and then let go of him, pulling him down to kiss him again and Martin did so. At the same time, Danny felt Martin's hand guiding his cock in. Danny threw his head back, panting into Martin's mouth and breathing. God, it hurt but it felt so good!

Martin felt Danny's discomfort and wanted to pull back when Danny's legs came around Martin's waist and pulled him in all the way. All that wet tight heat that engulfed him was nearly enough to make Martin come right then but he held back. "Relax Danny," he whispered. He felt Danny's muscles relax and he slipped in much deeper.

"S'god, please, move, fuck me Fitzy, please.", Danny didn't care what he was saying because Martin started moving in and out again. Then Martin angled a bit and Danny saw sparks dancing before his eyes. He cried out as Martin hit it a second time. He came.

Martin first thought he did something wrong but as Danny clamped around him, it was too much and Martin, too cried and came hard and deep inside of Danny. He collapsed on top of him and panted, trying to get enough air in his lungs and to get his body moving off of Danny. He didn't want to squash him.

Danny held onto Martin, trying to keep him inside but he felt how Martin slipped out with the slightest movement. Helping Martin roll over, Danny pushed away the bottle of lotion and heard it falling to the ground where their cloths were lying. He slowly tried to get up but Martin's arm was there to hold him down.

"I'll get it," Martin said, kissing Danny and got up to get a towel to clean them up. When he came back, he cleaned Danny and lay down beside him again. "Did I hurt you?" Martin asked concerned. Somehow this wasn't as awkward as he thought it would be.

"No, I'm just exhausted," Danny admitted and kissed Martin once again. He reached around Martin's waist and pulled him close, cuddling and he whispered, "I love you Martin."

"I love you too," Martin replied and pulled the blankets on top of them, snuggling against Danny and just smelling Danny, letting his warmth lull him to sleep.


	5. Talking About Danny's Past

The next morning came quick and they were awakened by Martin's mother knocking on the door. "I'm leaving for work now. Breakfast is ready and set. Our maid's coming today and I'll be back late, as will Victor."

"Okay, Mum, thanks," Martin yawned and snuggled closer to the warm body lying next to him.

Danny chuckled. "Is she always like this?"

"Nah, just when I've got visitor. She never bothers checking on me, even during school time. It's just that my parents want to appear nice and loving to the outside. Here inside they're cold," Martin whispered and kissed Danny.

Danny let Martin kiss him all he wanted. God, he still could feel Martin in him, so that he got hard again. He reached out and pulled Martin on top of him and smirked as Martin's uptake worked very well and Martin's cock responded just as eagerly as did Martin.

Martin knew he couldn't fuck Danny again. He guessed that it would most likely hurt Danny so he thought of another way to get Danny off.

He locked eyes with Danny and slowly circled his hips, rubbing their cocks together and he moaned. God, he couldn't get enough of Danny.

Danny whimpered and bucked up to bring Martin closer and to get more friction, but never once breaking eye contact. "Want to suck your cock," he told Martin and saw Martin's beautiful blue eyes darken with desire to nearly black.

"Then feel free to do so but I advise you to hold me down or I'll chock you.", Martin answered with a grin and a blush, only remembering too clearly what happened to him. He didn't want to scare Danny or hurt him so he warned him what might happen. He didn't know if Danny could pin him down but anything was better than that first thrust, not that it scared him but it was hurting.

"I'm sorry," Danny told Martin and rolled them until Martin was on his back and Danny had room to move and roam over Martin's body.

"Don't be. It was an accident and we didn't know better. We're still young and able to learn," Martin laughed as Danny tickled him on his sides.

"Yeah, that's true but it was a perfect first time," Danny admitted. He knew his eyes must be sparkling because Martin's were, too.

"Yeah it was. But we both still have a first time to come, don't we?" Martin asked and moaned as Danny began teasing a nipple. God, all thoughts left his brain right there.

"Oh yeah, I won't let your pretty ass get away from me without having it first," Danny promised and he chuckled as Martin moaned and bucked up, trying to get closer to Danny's lips.

"I don't want to get away from your cock, either. I love you," Martin stated and nearly chocked the end because Danny was taking his cock in that wet tight heat and Danny's tongue was right there and that sucking was just right and…"Danny!" Martin warned Danny with a cry but Danny didn't back off and he came down Danny's throat, shuddering through his orgasm.

Danny smiled and crawled back up to Martin to kiss and let him taste himself on his tongue. God that was nearly his undoing but not quite. "Love you too," Danny said. He was surprised to feel Martin's hand around his cock and before Danny could as much as whimper, he too came and covered Martin's hand and sheets with his cum.

Kissing Danny through his orgasm was one experience Martin didn't want to miss. Suddenly there was that taste right before Danny came; it was pure Danny.

"I feel like I'm going to stick to these sheets soon," Danny admitted and grinned. Martin started to wonder if Danny never blushed.

"Lets get up and shower, get new sheets and have breakfast," Martin suggested and together they moved to do so.

Half an hour later they were sitting across from each other and chatting about their lives.

"You know, I've been in foster care for six years….My parents…died, we had a car accident and only my brother and I survived. I mean my father was an alcoholic but…its…he always beat us, my mother my brother and me. My brother, he, most of the time he took those punches meant for me 'cause that's just what big brothers are there for, to protect…but, after we got into foster care, he started sticking one needle after another into his veins, just two years back. We got separated sometime last year and they moved me away from Hialeah to Jacksonville , to Raleigh and finally here. My brother's up in New York but we are forbidden to contact each other. Not that I know where he is anyway.

Anyway, I made friends quick but I can't trust them fully yet. I've never told them anything about me ," Danny told Martin all those things with a numbness Martin couldn't name. He figured it was the first time that Danny talked about it.

"How did you get that scar on your hip?" Martin asked carefully to show interest in Danny besides what he had already showed Danny.

"I got it when my brother's dealer tried to get his money. He took me as a hostage but he was too high to register that he already cut me. After that incident the government separated us. To be honest? I don't want to have anything to do with my brother as long as he's not clean," he smiled lightly and shook his head to clear his thoughts: "You're the first person I ever loved, the first I ever let close to me."

Martin's heart nearly shattered when he saw how broken and lost Danny seemed to be in this awful big place. So Martin moved over to where Danny was sitting and held him close. He wanted to be there for Danny for the rest of his life. That scared him but it was true. "Whenever you need me, I'm here. Thanks for telling me all that."

Danny nodded and sought the comfort offered in Martin's embrace. "I know, but thanks. So, Fitzy, what has it been like growing up here?" Danny asked. He really wanted to know, not only to change the subject.

"Fitzy? Where the hell did you get that from?" Martin laughed. He wasn't as annoyed as he thought he would be to have that nickname. He would associate this name for the rest of his life with his first time and Danny.

"That just came into my mind. I wanted something special. Marty is too well-known to let it pass as a nickname," Danny shrugged his shoulders like it was nothing special at all.

"Well, there's something special about it. I'll always remember the moment you first called me that," Martin laughed. He saw the picture right in front of him and he could hear Danny's demand to fuck him right along with it.

"Oh, well, I'll always remember that moment, too. Every time I say it," Danny grinned and kissed Martin but they had to break apart as they heard a key in the lock. "Who's that?"

"It's Raquel, our maid. I think she would be happy if you would talk to her a little. She feels lonely here and she's always forced to talk English," Martin whispered before turning around to greet her.

"Hello Raquel."

"Oh, hello Martin. You're at home?" she asked surprised.

"Yeah, for once. Esto es el cuate. El se llama Danny. Danny, esta es Raquel. I hope I did that right," Martin blushed, hoping he didn't offend one of them.

"No, señor, muy bien, muy bien," Raquel told Martin and Martin raised his hands and smiled apologetically.

"She told you that it was good. I mean you never learned Spanish so it's good," Danny smiled. "But you told her I'm your boyfriend."

Martin blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Isn't that what you are now?" he asked carefully. They never talked about it.

Danny's eyes sparkled and he nodded. "Yeah, I am." He turned around and asked Raquel, "¿qué tal?"

Martin smiled as he saw a look of happiness on Raquel's face. "Muy bien¿y tú?"

"Muy bien. ¿de qué parte de Cuba eres?", Danny asked but Martin couldn't follow any more because it was going way too fast. So he stood. "Perdón." He left to clean the table.

Raquel and Danny just had a small talk about where they came from and then Raquel excused herself and started working while Danny helped Martin in the kitchen. "She's very nice. Poor woman, though."

"Why's that?" Martin asked, looking at Danny.

"She had to leave her kids behind. They're in Florida and she has to get some money for them to come here. She misses them. And they don't have a green-card. I wouldn't have one if it wasn't for my dead parents. The government couldn't figure out where we came from and they gave us a green card by putting us into foster care." Danny looked sad. "She told me her kids were sick."

"Oh crap. I'll ask my parents about a holiday for her," Martin suggested and wanted to know if it would be a good idea.

"That would be great. And please don't tell your father about the lack of a green-card," Danny pleaded. Martin nodded. They both made their way back upstairs and cleaned the room from their activities and packed their things to go to the basketball training at Father Orlando's.

On the way out, Martin asked Raquel with Danny's help if she could clean his room as well (she never did that because Martin's parents wanted him to keep his room tidy) and he gave her more than double the money she usually got. She wanted to refuse at first but Martin told her that he had enough and never spent it anyway. He would only buy a new pair of shoes he didn't need. This way she could buy her kids some new ones. He also told her that he wasn't doing it out of pity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation:
> 
> Esto es el cuate. El se llama Danny. Danny, esta es Raquel – This is my boyfriend. His name's Danny, Danny, this is Raquel.
> 
> No, señor, muy bien, muy bien –No Sir, its good. Very good.
> 
> ¿qué tal? – How are you?
> 
> Muy bien¿y tú? – I'm good, you?
> 
> Muy bien. ¿de qué parte de Cuba eres? – Good, which part in Cuba are you from?
> 
> Perdón – Excuse me


	6. Basketball and the old team

When Danny and Martin arrived in the church's own field they saw Martin's old team there. They lingered in the back until the rest of Martin's new friends had arrived before calling out for Father Orlando that they were present.

"Oh, good that you're here. We've got a little tournament with the other three churches in this district. I hope you're up for it," he said to them and gave them some cloths to wear.

"Well, we weren't expecting this but we'll manage. Where are they from?" Danny asked and took his shirt off to take on the tricot. When he saw Martin swallow, he remembered some fingernail marks Martin must have left, so Danny hurried to get his shirt on.

Martin was glad no-one seemed to have noticed. He bet Danny would have blushed first and then shrugged it of easily. Martin always wondered how one could be as calm as Danny. Then Martin listened to Father Orland while changing his own shirt.

"Some high school team from close by, the St. Andrews, St. Rosemary and St. Peters ," Father Orlando introduced them. "I've never seen the high school kids but the others are weak. They have no passion."

"The high schoolers are no real threat to us. Martin was a player in their team once and we already beat them, so they won't be dangerous to us." Dom patted Martin's back.

"Okay, but you'll have to play against them first," Father Orlando told them and showed them where.

"Okay, guys, you know how to play this game. We have no substitute so keep an eye on your feet. Fi-…Marty, I want you in the middle next to me, and do that ball hogging again," Danny grinned. They both realised that Danny nearly said Fitzy but it was not the right moment so they brushed it away quickly and surprisingly good.

"Okay, the big guy is only there to make room for the tall blond one, Scott. Scott is weak on his right side, he's left handed. Matt, the redhead, is tall but can't reach down deep enough and be up right again. The black haired, Max is just fast but hasn't enough technique and Tom…Tom's the best player so they'll try and get him through. Oh and don't forget we have the surprise on our side." Martin grinned. They all knew this game was just too easy.

Scott and his team were already standing in position but Danny and company weren't up yet. Father Orlando bought them some minutes by holding a short speech at how happy he was that all four teams could make it.

Then they stormed the place and every color drained from their vis-à-vis faces.

"You!? Martin, what are you doing with those drunk!? What are you doing between those pussies? Or are you one of those thieves now?" Scott asked with a snarl.

"If I were you I would shut up right now 'cause there won't be much left of you when we're finished," Randy hissed back.

"That your boyfriend? Why's he talking for you?" Tom sneered.

"He was just faster in answering than I was. But I would shut up, Tom, or did you forget which one of us stutters when a girl is around?" Martin grinned. He had no problems being around girls.

"Shut up! Shut the fuck up, you bastard!" Tom yelled and got a snide remark from the referee telling him he should keep it together or he wouldn't be playing today.

Tom bit his lip and they moved into position.

They were finished in no time. Scott's team was no threat at all and thanks to Martin's insid information they knew just exactly where to put the ball.

All in all the day passed by quickly and they won some money for the church and with that they went for pizza.

In the evening Martin and Danny stopped by Danny's place to get some more clothes and to tell them that Danny was staying another night at the Fitzgerald estate.

When they arrived at Martin's place Petra was already at home and wasn't pleased at all to see Danny and Martin all covered in sweat and bruises. "Where the hell have you been Martin!?" she demanded to know and looked at Danny like he was the cause of it.

"We were out playing basketball with my school-team. I told you we were going to have some training days during the holiday. Go and ask them," Martin challenged.

"It would be nice if you at least could leave a note. Is Danny staying the night?" she then asked and was calmer, apparently remembering not to show too much to strangers such as Danny.

"Yes he is, if its okay." Martin waited for Petra 's nod before continuing. "Raquel's kids are sick and I thought we could give her a few days to go take care of them. They have chickenpox."

"How do you know?" she asked and then remembered Danny. "Oh, right. Yes, she can. Would you please call her and let her know that?"

Martin was stunned. What happened to his mother? "Is everything okay?" he asked carefully.

"Yeah, Martin. I'm just exhausted and tomorrow night's the official ceremony for your Dad's promotion. You can stay here, go out with your friends or you could come along with us." Petra suggested to Martin nicely. Martin thought she may have fallen and hit her head. His parents never asked him what he wanted to do.

"He can stay at my place, no problem," Danny told her. Martin was amazed at how well Danny could lie to a stranger.

"Oh, but only if it's not causing too much trouble. I just don't want him to be alone." She smiled and then added, "The reason why I'm worried is because of this guy, a pedophile and a kidnapper. He was last seen in this area and I don't want anyone to take any risks, okay? And I don't want either one of you walking alone the streets. If Danny needs a lift, we'll drive him or pay the fare for the cab." Petra really was serious.

"That's why Dad isn't here again, right?" Martin guessed with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's the reason. One of his new agents, Malone or something still needs some help and Victor is trying to get some more for this assignment. And the BAU is incomplete due to the summer holiday," Petra explained, shrugging. "You want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, we went for pizza with the team. But we're going to clean up." Martin moved towards the stairs.

Danny followed him and asked in a whisper so as not to show that he had no clue whatsoever "What's the BAU?"

"Don't be ashamed that you don't know. Behaviour Analysis Unit. Profilers. My father had some trouble with them in the past but then, he has trouble with everyone lately." Martin shrugged his shoulders.

"Good to know that." Danny grinned again and locked the door after them.

"Just a shame you didn't meet him." Martin's irony was one of the most lovable Danny'd ever heard.


	7. Talking About Martin's Past

After they showered, they lay down on Martin's bed, cuddling. Martin still mused about his Mum.

"She was different today. I've never seen her like this," Martin told Danny. Danny was lying on his back, head on the pillow and Martin's head lay on his chest, listening to his heart beat: "It was like she cared more about the image of being a good mother than about actually meaning it," Martin sighed.

"What do you mean? She seems very nice." Danny had only known her a little while.

"My parents never pay attention to me except when we have a guest, my friends are around or something like that. The rest of the time they don't notice me. I usually get home at around six and they never ask how my day went. When I get home, they've already had dinner and they take their holidays when I have school so they're all alone at home and can have their peace.. It's like I'm not wanted. Even this room is on the end of the corridor, beyond the guest rooms, just as far away as possible. When they come in, they only do so because something happened, they're leaving for dinner or to remind me of a birthday I have to attend. Something like that." Martin hated how cold his parents were. But he had his happiness next to him, the one he loved and that was all that mattered.

"Okay, what shitty parents. Gee, I wouldn't want to live here. No wonder you try to escape every day. Well, from now on you're not alone anymore. You won't be seeing only coldness." Danny kissed the top of Martin's head. God, how he loved lying here with Martin and just talking, enjoying the company of each other. "Do you have any other family members?"

"Yeah, I got an aunt, Bonnie a little upstate, two cousins and that's about it. I usually spend my holidays at their place but this year they went on a holiday themselves and my parents haven't traveled as much as they used t. My grandfather died a few years back, left me the cabin in the Catskills but I'm not allowed to go there alone and I'm not taking my parents. My grandfather never wanted them to be near that cabin in case I needed a sanctuary to retreat to. I just know that it's taken care of until I'm eighteen." Martin smiled. "You think we could go there one day?"

Danny's heart shattered at the thought of being together forever. He wanted to be with Martin forever but that would be a problem when his foster parents kicked him out for good and he had to move again. "Yeah, I think we could."

Martin, too, knew that it might not be possible. "You don't need to lie, Danny. I know we probably won't make it if you have to move again, but I love you and I'm willing to do everything so that we can be together even if I have to travel with my pocket money through three states." Martin smiled. He knew he sounded naïve and pathetic but he didn't care.

Danny laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I would try that, too. I would go hitchhiking and everything." He kissed Martin's head again. "I love you too."

Martin moved so he could kiss Danny more easily, before he yawned and smiled.

"Goodnight Marty," Danny whispered against Martin's lips.

"N'ght," Martin replied already drifting off.


	8. Bad News Part 1

The next morning came and went without any trouble at all. Martin and Danny slept in until they were awakened by Martin's father who was knocking on the door.

Martin went to open it and realised too late that there was no other sleeping place besides next to Danny in his queen sized bed. "Dad?" Martin asked to take the attention away from a slowly awakening Danny.

"I have to talk to you." Victor indicated Martin to follow him.

"What's going on?" Martin asked as they entered Victor's office. Martin knew that couldn't be a good sign.

"I know that you had to go to church to get rid of a record. What the hell was that about?!" Victor demanded to know.

"I was playing basketball with some friends, the same that robbed the one store I wanted to buy you a present at. I didn't know it was them until later. The cop showed up and thought I was involved in the robbery and charged me along with the others. I didn't tell you 'cause I didn't want to cause you more trouble than you already have. I'm sorry." Martin gritted his teeth by saying what his father wanted to hear from him. God, he was so sick and tired of this protection from everything and nothing at all. If only his father knew…

"You could have told me and I would have managed. There wouldn't be any charges against you." Victor told Martin calmly with a shake of his head.

"It was a good week, though. We played basketball and won the money for Father Orlando's church." Martin wanted his father to be at least a little bit proud of him.

"Good. But that won't change anything. I've signed you to a new school," Victor started. Martin wanted to protest but Victor waved him off with one hand. "It's a boarding school in Kansas , near Topeka . You're going there in one week. You're dismissed." Victor looked down at his files, not seeing his son sitting there, tears in his eyes.

"You can't do that! Why did you do it!?" Martin demanded to know. He thought he could stay with Danny longer. He never thought he would lose him after only one week! One fucking week!

Victor looked up and saw one single teardrop on Martin's cheek. "It doesn't matter why I did it. I did it and that's it."

Martin just turned around, banged the door and was just out of the room before he felt sick to no-end. He walked back in, ignoring Victor and went to the nearest bathroom just to throw up and come up empty. That foul taste letting him retch again.

"Martin?" Victor asked. He tried to help his son but Martin pushed Victor away into the wall and ran away towards his room where he took a sip of water and spit it.

"You okay?" Danny asked, sitting up in bed, then walking towards Martin and taking Martin into his arms. They were sitting in the door to the bathroom. Danny with the back to the bedroom and Martin half lying half sitting in his lap, holding onto Danny and silently crying, looking over Danny's shoulder.

"He…he…is sending me away! I have to leave next week for a boarding school! Danny, I can't…I can't…you…I…" Martin started shaking. How could his father shock him so much? How could he send him away not caring about his feelings?

"Shhhh," Danny soothed him. He didn't see Victor standing behind them. "Te amo. Martin, esta bien." (Its okay)

"Dad, get out!" Martin screamed causing Danny to jump out of his skin. He just hoped Victor hadn't heard Danny.

"You're leaving next week. I want you packed by Wednesday." Victor left.

"Te amo, Danny, te amo," Martin whispered back.


	9. Bad News Part 2

Danny arrived home without Martin. He told Martin we would be back ASAP. He just wanted to get some fresh clothes and a couple of other things.

"Danny?" someone asked. Danny turned around to find the woman from Social Services who was supposed to take care of him.

"What?" he asked, rude nonetheless but he didn't care. All he cared about was getting back to Martin and fast.

"I talked to your foster parents. They told me you rarely show up. Why's that?" she asked, closing the door to Danny's and one other kids room.

"They wonder why? They ordered me to get out! They threatened me and told me not to come back! I've been staying at a friend's place for the last few weeks!" Danny told her as he packed a few things into his duffle bag.

"They said you took off drunk and stole some money."

"I don't need their money! I'm being taken care of by my friend! He's giving me his pocket money so that I can go and buy a new pair of jeans. He's giving me every single cent so that I can eat. And they wonder why I'm never here? Well, that's why." Danny had everything and went for the door.

"Where are you going? You can't just leave!" the social worker told him.

"You can't keep me here! Fuck you. I'm not staying here any longer."

"I wanted to tell you that we found a foster family in New York for you. You could see your brother once a week," she told him as if that was what made Danny's world turn.

"I've got everything I want here. I'm not going," he shook his head and opened the door.

"Where are you staying? Maybe I can talk to those people and…", she tried but Danny cut her off.

"The new Deputy Director of the FBI doesn't have enough time." He left, slamming the door in his wake.

He had to talk to Martin, quickly. Maybe they still had a chance.


	10. Running

When Danny arrived at Martin's place, his parents were about to leave. Victor was waiting in the car for Petra , who was just about to close the door but held it open for Danny. "I'm sorry that he has to leave. You two seemed to be such good friends. But it's for the best. I hope you understand that." She walked away.

Danny entered and made his way to Martin's room quickly. "Martin?" Danny called and opened the door to Martin's room.

"Hey." Martin had a small smile for Danny and moved to kiss Danny.

"Hey back. I just got kicked out for good. They want to bring me to New York . I just walked away, they won't find me for a few days." Danny sat down on the bed next to Martin.

"Cool. At least a few more days, huh?" Martin looked so broken, so vulnerable. Danny couldn't believe Victor couldn't see how bad Martin was hurting. Then again, Victor never really saw his son…

"Yeah, but I have an idea. You have your drivers licence, don't you?" Danny asked, making Martin got suspicious. Danny could understand that.

"Yeah, why?" Martin asked, looking worried. "Oh no, but do you know where to get…" Martin started and got what Danny was suggesting.

"I know someone who knows someone where we could get fake driver licences for fifty bucks. Problem, I only have thirty." Danny put his money in front of them.

"I'll pay whatever it'll cost to get away from here. We rent a car and drive somewhere," Martin grinned. He kissed Danny and smiled the first real smile of the day.

"I hope you learned a few things from your father on how the FBI works 'cause I don't want to get grabbed only two hundred miles away." Grabbing the money together they went to get everything ready.

"How fast will this guy be able to do those ID's?" Martin asked and went to get his money from behind a stack of books. Then he went to get a few things that were most necessary and a few expensive looking things that they could sell.

"Someone said something about half to quarter to an hour. We just have to get pictures where we look older." Danny helped Martin.

They then went downstairs to get some food and drinks. Before long they had everything ready for the next day to just grab it and vanish.

The ID was ready by following morning. Martin left a note that he was out for basketball and that he was staying at Danny's. He left a fake address of Danny's and they made their way to a Greyhound station with their bags.

Somewhere in Frankfort they bought a car and they were on the way down to Hialeah where Danny knew the streets better than any cop. A good place to hide.

They had an old car but it was working and that was all that mattered. Not nearly half a day later they were in Atlanta and on their way towards Miami . They only stopped for food, gas or to go to the bathroom.

All the while they were chatting about how life would be. They knew they were dreaming. They would be found in one week or never, but a life they imagined? No, not really, but it was nice to talk about those things.

Somewhere between Atlanta and Florida their car broke down. They managed to drive to a back road and try to repair the car but they both had no clue whatsoever, only what Danny learnt from Rafi years ago.

Luckily, a guy turned up and asked them if he could help them and they both knew it was dangerous but Martin took one of his father's guns with them. Martin knew how to use it.

"Can I help you guys?" he asked and they both sighed in relief.

"Yeah, our car broke down and we have no idea how to fix it." Martin smiled and stepped away so the man could inspect their broken car.

"I'm Johnny O'Riley," the man offered his hand to Martin and Danny.

"Martin Taylor," Martin introduced and used his fake id name. He liked the name Taylor and there were thousands of Taylor 's in the US ; not easy to run a check on the name.

"Danny Johnson," Danny smiled and grinned. He too had a name like "John Smith". If he had John Doe, it too would have worked for them.

"Look, its getting dark here. My wife and I run a motel just a few miles down. I could take you and your car there and look at it tomorrow. You can stay, no problem," the man offered.

"Well, thanks, but we have no money. We were supposed to drive through the night until we were in Birmingham, " Martin explained.

"Don't worry. We have one spare room, its not as nice as one we would rent but you could have it for free," Johnny offered.

"Well, we don't have much choice." Martin nodded and they both helped getting the towrope into place.

In the car they discussed whether it was the right decision or not. For all they knew they could have come across a serial killer. But besides the gun, they had a pocket knife; which wasn't much but still something.

"Do you think he would call the police if he saw you on the news?" Danny asked and wasn't so sure anymore.

"I don't know. We still have until tomorrow or the afternoon before they'll notice we're not at my house nor at your place," Martin replied and took Danny's hand in his.

How could he love Danny so much? Martin would run away with him every day, he would risk his life for Danny with no second thought…

"Yeah, true. So we better get going as soon as possible." Danny nodded. They were arriving at the motel Johnny was talking about.

It was full, in front of each room was a car, including a beautiful Chevy Impala '67 in black.

A woman appeared outside the door. "Johnny, room 4 has a broken bulb. Could you change it, please?" she asked with a smile.

"Right away, just a moment, Sarah." He told Danny and Martin to go to his wife and tell her he said they could use the spare room and get some food.

"I'm Sarah." She smiled at them and offered them warm soup, some bread and tea. Whilst Danny and Martin ate she went to finish the room for them.

"Its not the best and you'll have to walk across the floor for the bathroom but for one night, it will be okay."

"Thank you, Ma'am." They thanked her and made their way into the room where they dropped near dead.


	11. Getting On

In the morning they already could hear Johnny working on their car as they started to get up. The smell of fresh coffee and bacon with scrambled eggs filled the room and both tried to get into the kitchen quickly so that they could watch the news, too and interfere when necessary.

"Good morning you two," Sarah greeted them, motioning them to sit down at the table. "How did you sleep?" she asked and filled their cups.

"It was good, thanks again," Danny thanked her. He hid a yawn behind his arm. He wasn't tired but he wasn't fully awakened yet. First off, he had rolled over and snuggled closer to Martin, before Martin got up and dressed.

"Ah, don't worry. It happens a lot. I mean that cars break down." She smiled, went over and got them their breakfast.

"Yeah but do you always take someone in?" Martin asked, trying to be nice. He had already sipped his coffee.

"Only those who are young and have fake id's." Johnny appeared from the back and walked in, cleaned his hands and sat down beside them and opposite of Sarah. "You want to tell me why you're running? I promise, if cops show up or it's in the news, I won't tell a soul. But it's our habit to help kids like you."

"Well, my social worker wanted me to move to New York after two months living with foster parents that kicked me out a few days back. I'm happier than I can remember ever being…so, I took the run," Danny explained and looked over at Martin.

"And my parents want to send me away to boarding school somewhere in Kansas . My whole life is organised by them and I'm sick of it. That's why I ran with Danny." Martin shrugged his shoulders.

"So your real names are Danny and Martin?" Sarah asked. The boys nodded.

"Where did you get the money for this stunt?" Johnny asked them.

"I've got the connections and he's got the money. When we're where we want to be, we'll sell the car again. Until then we have no money to start with," Danny explained to them. They started breakfast.

"Okay, but why exactly are you running? It's not so bad to get sent away for boarding school and its not that bad to have a foster family," Johnny told them and tired to persuade them to go back home.

"You won't change it. And its not nice being pushed around like a doll," Martin answered. His eyes caught the news, where the Federal Plaza was shown and Martin kicked Danny's foot and indicated the screen.

"The new Deputy Director Victor Fitzgerald has just gotten to the scene where a boy of sixteen years was found raped and murdered by the pedophile that's already killed seven boys. FBI can't seem to stop him," the news speaker told his audience.

"What's so interesting about it?" Sarah asked, watching Danny and Martin.

"The kid was identified as Tom Perkins, basketball player of the local High School…."

"Tom!?" Martin said. He looked up. He couldn't believe it. Oh crap. Now his parents were worried about him and they would start looking soon. "We gotta move on. It won't be long till they realize its not my team anymore and they'll wonder. They'll call that fake address and they'll put that new MPU team on our heels." Martin was worried.

"Yeah, we should go," Danny agreed. They moved to get their things.

"Why should the FBI come looking for you?" Johnny asked worried and stood with them to guide them outside.

"'Cause I'm the kid of an agent." Martin helped Danny "Thank you for everything and if you'll ever get a postcard from somewhere we fooled the FBI."

"Yeah, okay. Look, with your car, you shouldn't drive faster than eighty miles an hour. Something is wrong but I can't fix it without some spare parts. But you'll get to Seattle with it, no doubt." Both Johnny and Sarah showed them out, wished them luck and Danny and Martin were on their way towards Hialeah .

"They were really nice," Martin said. He pulled the car back onto the road, nearly crashing into the black Impala from the night before with a man and his two kids. "Shit!" Martin pulled the car just out of line in the exact moment to avoid a crash.

"Yes, true but I think they're on the phone as soon as something comes up in the news about us," Danny shook his head. "Maybe you should call your parents and tell them you're okay, not that they think you're a victim to this pedophile."

"You crazy? Let them believe it and we've got one more day to fully disappear." Martin liked the thought of scaring his parents like that. Payback's a bitch.

Their next stop was a gas station to refill gas as the news spread that the Deputy Director's kid was missing. All overe were pictures of Martin. They knew Martin couldn't walk the streets that easily anymore, especially the deserted gas stations. And they couldn't drive faster than sixty miles just to be on the safe side.

"Why haven't they put a picture of me in there, too?" Danny asked. He was surprised but looked happy that he wasn't followed. Maybe he could get away and if they caught Martin, he could go to Kansas with him. But he didn't want to get his hopes up. After all he had been disappointed enough to last him a lifetime.

"Maybe my father filed the record and they don't have an actual picture of you. I mean he never met you and my Mum is terrible at remembering faces." Martin grinned. He loved it when he could somehow keep Danny out of the news. There might be a chance that he'll get away. Martin quickly leant over and kissed Danny briefly before turning his attention back to the interstate.

Danny smiled and leant close to Martin and kissed his cheek. He knew he had to be careful with what he was doing, not that Martin sent them into the ditch or into a truck. "Yeah, right and my foster parents don't have one and my social worker has a five-year-old photo. That should be working in my favour," Danny grinned.

They reached the border of Florida but got stopped by police who were stopping every car and checking id's.

"Looks like FBI works faster than I thought," Martin whispered and shuddered. He could already make out the FBI agents that were lingering in the back.

"There are normal cops…" Danny didn't know what to look for, not yet.

"Those next to the bus. They're FBI," Martin told Danny. They had no way to escape the police.

"Registration and drivers license, please," the officer requested of Martin. Martin reached for his fake id and the documents in the glove compartment, very slowly. He knew that if he moved a little too quick it could get them in more trouble than they already were.

"Here," Martin said and slipped them through the window. He was slightly nervous and hoped nothing went wrong here, but who knew? It was already dark and that wasn't in their favour.

The officer looked over to Danny and back at Martin "Where are you coming from and where are you heading?", he asked and looked at them somewhat funny, as if recognising them.

"Just down to Tampa , visiting some friends and we're from Frankfort ," Martin told the officer. His fingers were trembling. They couldn't be stopped here! Please!

"I need you to stop over there," the officer instructed, giving them back their documents and waved over someone standing in the FBI area.

"Sure, no problem." Martin slowly drove over there "What are we going to do? Race away? Get out and run?" Martin asked and sounded panicked.

"I don't know Marty, I don't know!" Danny took Martin's hand in his. "No matter what happens, I love you."

"Don't make it sound like a goodbye!" Martin whispered. they stopped talking. Some FBI were walking over and asking them to get out of the car.

They did and Martin got pushed against the car, same time as Danny. "I'm Special Agent Jack Malone, Missing Persons Unit. I'm taking you two back to Washington D.C ," said Jack, never once looking at Danny. Someone led Danny away while he was taking Martin somewhere else.

Martin thought of how to get rid of Jack with some tricks he learned from a fellow FBI of his father and run towards Danny, trying to get a hold of Danny, realising it wasn't working and Danny called him. "Run Fitzy, run! I'll find you!" He was trying to get free on his own.

Martin just ran into some woods but got grabbed on his elbow and turned around. "Stop running! You aren't getting anywhere!" Jack said. Martin only half-heartedly tried to escape, all the resolve draining with the thought of Danny being away. "Don't bring me back there! Please let me go!" Martin tried to kick Jack's shin but Jack only grabbed him and held him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You care to tell me?" Jack asked and tried to calm Martin down. Hell, his first high profile case and already the Deputy Director's kid?

"I'm not going back only to get sent away to Kansas ! I won't allow that they'll take me away from him." Martin tried to shake Jack loose once again. He so hoped to see Danny once more. "What did you do with Danny!? Where is he!?"

"We'll bring him straight to New York to his new foster home," Jack told Martin and still couldn't figure out why Martin was so furious.

"Please, let me see him again! Don't send him away! He won't find me if you do." Martin calmed but his eyes were roaming over all the FBI cars to see if he could get a glimpse of Danny.

"Could you please tell me why I should allow you to see him? He was the reason you ran away. He forced you into it." Jack tried to force this thought upon Martin.

"That's not true! My father told you that but we ran because there was no hope of ever being together when we had stayed…" a single tear rolled down Martin's cheeks and he sank to his feet. "I don't want to lose him… I love him…I don't…" Martin repeated it like a mantra all over and over again until Jack shushed him.

"You two are together? Does anyone know about it?" Jack asked calmly. He was trying to get to know Martin better.

"If anyone would know, my father would have killed me or Danny first." Martin sopped crying. He knew it wouldn't help but it eased some of the pain he felt, leaving that numbness he wished he had never gotten to know.

"Look, I don't have any other choice but to follow the orders…but I'll let you stay in one car and I'll give you a few minutes." Jack tried. It was sad to see that someone had found real love in this young stage and had to leave it like it never happened, like the other died.

"Thanks, I know you can't do much more. I know if my dad knew he would have made sure we were separated right away…God, I miss him already." Martin was trembling.

"Do you have a picture of each other? Do you have anything at all?" Jack asked. He knew that something like a picture could help, at least it helped him once.

Martin shook his head and hoped he really had a few more moments with Danny to at least say goodbye. "No, we don't. We have nothing. We will have nothing."

"Okay, we'll make a stop and I'll let you two have a few minutes together with a photo booth. I know it's not easy." Jack helped Martin up to his feet and together they made their way to one of the cars. Jack told some agents exactly what was to be done and told Martin he had to leave him. But if anything happened, he always could call Jack and everything Martin had told him was safe.

Danny and Martin made pictures and signed on each other's, wrote down words only meant for each other and they made a promise behind closed curtain that they would meet again.

"I'll change my name when I'm old enough. You'll find me, though, just remember your fake name and you'll find me. Danny Taylor doesn't sound bad, does it?" Danny kissed Martin.

"Stealing my name, are we?", Martin laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it sounds great." He kissed Danny again, before they had to leave the small photo booth.

They made their ways to separate cars, both with heavy steps and nearly crying.

"Hey Fitzy!" Danny called and Martin turned around. "Don't hog the ball."

Martin smiled the same smile he had when he scored that one point, back when they had met. "I won't, Taylor !"

And they lost sight of each other…


	12. Living Without Part 1

Martin arrived at his boarding school and felt like crying once more. But he was a Fitzgerald and his heart turned colder and colder with every passing day. He wore that Fitzgeraldian mask perfect and he never let someone get close again. His heart was given to Danny and Danny alone.

He swore he would never love again.

He was getting a new wallet today and as he emptied his old one, his heart stopped and he got sick (but in a good way) as he saw their picture. On the back, written with a black pen was "Te amo, Fitzy. Esta bien." He remembered what he wrote down on Danny's picture, "Esto es el cuate, se llama Danny Taylor." (I love you, It's okay; This is my boyfriend, his name is Danny Taylor)

He missed him so much. Not one day went by that he didn't miss him, that he didn't think of Danny.

Martin was on his way to Bonnie's to spend the holidays with those he loved more than his parents. He secretly hoped they would take him shopping to New York so that he could have a chance at seeing Danny.

That chance came and went. He knew it was foolish to think Danny would be there when Martin was there once. He hadn't had any address and no clue whatsoever where Danny was. How was he supposed to find him when Danny wasn't in a phone book?

The picture got wet on the corner so Martin decided to wrap it in a clear plastic sheet. When Roger asked for it, Martin hurried to get it out of sight and just told him it was a ticket to somewhere.

Later that evening, Bonnie caught him and looked at the picture. "Who's he?" she asked and turned the picture around and smiled. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. It was him I ran away with last summer….It felt like my heart shattered…It still feels like it every time I look at it. Why can't it be over? Why can't I forget him?" Martin asked and had to blink some tears away.

"As long as you love him, it won't," she told him and smiled. "Tomorrow we'll get a proper wrapping," she said her goodnight and left.

With this, Martin's heart skipped a beat.

As he graduated high school the first thing he did was look at Danny's picture and he smiled. "One step closer towards finding you," he whispered.

When he first tried his luck in politics, he lay in his bed in Washington D.C. and he asked himself if it was his right choice. He wasn't really into it and hoped he could find his destination.

Climbing out of bed he took a shower and grabbed a towel. The same he had handed Danny more that four years back. It was a towel with three letters on it: F.B.I.

Signing up for the FBI was the best thing he could do then when he arrived back home and redressed, he accidentally wore one of Danny's shirts he had forgotten back then.

He tried finding a Danny Taylor but there actually were a couple hundred of them and Martin had no choice but to look every single one of them up. He hoped he would find him.


	13. Living Without Part 2

Danny arrived at his new home and couldn't believe what a dump it was. He wished he had taken Martin's towel, stolen it as offered.

Danny's only chance in surviving was taking away the pain. God he wanted to erase Martin from his memory, not to forget him completely but to not let it hurt so much. He drank more and more alcohol. He knew Martin would never recognise him like this; unshaven, long hair and dirty clothes. He was snapping at everyone for no reason and he just wanted the pain to go away, to find that feeling again that screamed love at him.

He once thought he saw Martin walking the streets with two children on his hands and a woman close by but then he thought his mind was playing tricks, that he had drank too much, but then again, it probably wasn't enough if he still was thinking of Martin. So he took another swig and walked away.

Next morning he was nearly sober. He knew it had been Martin and Danny took another swig of his Jim, Jack, José…whatever it was he just had. Then he threw the bottle across the room when he realized that Martin wouldn't know who he was even if he had seen him.

Today he tried to pass the BAR but he never got there due to an accident that changed his life. He got the help to sober up and he went into a special clinic to get over with his addiction.

When the doctors tried to take Martin's picture away from him, he fought like hell to keep it. He told them that Martin was the reason he started drinking and that Martin was the reason why he wanted to get clean. They nodded and wrapped it so that it wouldn't get any damage while Danny was there.

When he sorted his life out after that clinic, Danny didn't know what to do. He had a few jobs, tried to hook up with men and women but he left them every time it got too close. He knew it had been nearly eight years since he last had seen Martin but he still thought he would cheat on him by even trying.

That opened his eyes. He had to find Martin. He had to try and show him that he could be found. So he went to change his name. On the same day he signed up for the FBI.

He got signed up in Jack Malone's MPU team. Danny was scared shitless! What if Jack knew who he was? What if Jack knew why he was there and just sent him away?

Well Danny had to take the chance anyway. And Jack never really saw him face to face, had he?

Danny was standing on the balcony and held Martin's picture in his hands. It was faded and showed so many wrinkles from holding it too long.

"Who's that?" Vivian asked and stepped next to Danny.

"Just an old friend," Danny answered and tried to cover Martin's face by holding it away, showing the back of the picture, though. Danny knew Vivian might be able to recognise the Deputy Director's kid.

"You love him?" Vivian asked. Danny looked up, stunned. "Well, I've seen that it's a boy next to you, nothing more." Vivian raised her hands.

"Yeah, I do love him, I still love him after all these years…god, and I've been in love with him for over fifteen years now. How stupid is that?" Danny asked and shook his head, pocketing the picture.

"Why don't you try finding him?" Vivian asked, trying to help.

Danny already did. He knew where Martin was, he knew that Martin had joined the FBI, hell, he followed every step of Martin's career. "Viv, it's been fifteen years! For all I know he's married and forgot me a long time ago…"

"You know that's not true," Vivian interrupted Danny and smiled.

"Yeah, you're right. He isn't married. I'm just afraid that he will not recognise me, that he doesn't want to see me…" Danny shook his head. "I know where he is, but I'm afraid of who he is. I'm scared of his father and of Jack…" Danny voiced for the first time.

"Jack?" Vivian asked but got interrupted when Samantha called them.


	14. Talking To Bonnie

Martin had been at White Collar Crimes for two years now. Time was up and Martin knew where he had to go next. He finally found out where Danny Taylor was. Why Danny hadn't found him was beyond Martin.

When he first saw that Danny had joined the MPU he thought it was a joke someone pulled on him, but then, no-one knew about Danny. So he looked into the whole MPU in New York and found that Jack was their superior. Crap. What now?

He went to his aunt's place and remembered all too well how it was spending all those holidays here with his cousins. Why he was here, he didn't know. Maybe to see Jamie and Allison, his cousins, maybe he wanted to see Roger or just Bonnie.

"Marty, how are you?" Bonnie asked him and smiled at him. She hugged him and let him enter. "What brings you down here? Is Seattle too cold?"

"Actually, I'm looking for a place in New York . That's why I'm around and I thought I'd stop by and see how you all were doing." Martin entered the house, already feeling at home, like he'd never been away.

" New York ? That would be good so you could stop by more often," Bonnie smiled and eyed her daughters welcoming Martin.

"Hey Marty, how are you?" Allison smiled, hugging him.

Before Martin could reply Jamie's arms were around him and he hugged her back before answering. "I'm good, well, look at you two. You're prettier than I can remember."

"Well, that might be because I'm ten years younger and maybe because Jamie's pregnant," Allison laughed with a smile.

"Well, that would be the explanation than," Martin nodded. It was the first time in a while that he felt happy, truly happy.

"Why don't you ever bring a girlfriend with you?" Allison asked. With that Martin's happiness flew away and though he still smiled he knew that they all saw it.

"He gave his heart away a long time ago. Is that why you're here?" Bonnie asked and hugged Martin once more. The girls fell silent and watched it all.

"Actually, I don't need a reason to visit you, but yeah," Martin blushed. Bonnie was the only one he could tell about Danny, she knew everything, but his cousins were close to him, too.

"The reason you run away once?" Jamie asked carefully and they all moved into the living room. Roger wasn't home and for once Martin was glad he wasn't.

"Sort of," Martin nodded and fell quiet. He didn't know where to start.

"You found him, didn't you?" Bonnie asked and ignored Allison and Jamie being stuck on the 'him' part.

"Yeah, I did. I found him two years ago." Martin didn't know how to tell them. Maybe he should fill Jamie and Allison in, it might help "I'll tell you," he said to Jamie and Allison. "I met him fifteen years ago. I was playing basketball then and my team was on the field when that gang showed up and we played who was to stay and who had to leave. The other team won. My team turned against me and Danny with his team was there to protect me. They took me in and we started hanging out.

"They were all street kids and I was so not fitting in but Danny made it feel naturally. They then got the idea robbing a store, we got caught, had to go to church and everything was just perfect. Then Danny's foster parents kicked him out and he stayed at my place, in my bed…" Martin looked at them and hoped they caught on what he was saying.

"You slept with him…" Jamie nodded and filled some glasses with water.

"Yeah, I did. We both didn't know…it was the first time either one of us…well, we managed," Martin breathed nervously and smiled. "The next morning Petra woke us up, left the house to us and we went out playing basketball again…just one week later, my Dad had his official promotion ceremony to become the Deputy Director and that morning he told me he was sending me away for boarding school." Martin stopped to drink some water.

"I bet he didn't know…still doesn't," Allison added and refilled Martin's glass.

"Yeah, you're right. The same night Danny got thrown out of his foster home and was to be moved away. We made plans and ran away. On the border the newest agents in the newest unit found us. Jack Malone promised me that I could say my goodbyes to Danny, and he kept his word. He also arranged to get this picture for one another because we had nothing." Martin showed it to all of them.

"He's cute," Jamie grinned and immediately got reminded that she was pregnant and she'd be married sometime next year.

"So I went to school and never saw him again. We promised to find each other but I never got the heart to call him or visit him. He told me he would change his name for me to find him. Okay, I only found him two years ago, when he started at the FBI, Missing Persons Unit with the name he promised he would." Martin stopped.

"So, he's the reason why you want to move to New York ?" Bonnie asked. Martin nodded again.

"Yes, but there's a problem. Jack Malone is the supervisor of the MPU and doesn't know Danny. He never fully saw him. Nor did my Dad but if I'll go there, they might know…and you all know being gay and in the FBI is worse than worse," Martin told them their problem and they all looked at him like he was crazy.

"Why does it have to be the same team as Danny?" Allison asked.

"Victor never saw him. He told us repeatedly," Jamie said.

"I would risk it. You still love him after all this time, you have to take that risk," Bonnie advised and they all said it in sync.

"Hey, you know, for all I know he could hate me or worse. I mean he might not even recognise me. " Martin wanted to reverse his idea but tomorrow he had to be in Jack's office. No matter what.

"Which other reason does he have to be right under Jack's nose and risk everything? Do you know if he's married?" Jamie asked and leant close to Martin, taking his hand in hers.

"I…I don't know," Martin whispered.

"Didn't he change his name for you? What name was it anyway?" Allison asked and took Martin's other hand.

"On my fake id, when we were running away, my name was Martin Taylor and he promised to take Taylor as his surname for me to find him." Martin finally was convinced. Okay, at least a bit more.

"When do you have to be in Jack's office?" Bonnie asked and was sitting in front of him and on the floor.

"Tomorrow afternoon," Martin answered and all the girls moved at once.

"I'll iron your suit," Allison called and went to the car to go get Martin's things.

"I'll cut your hair down," Jamie called to Martin and moved to get a scissors and a comb.

Bonnie was still sitting there. "You'll find your happiness, Marty. I'm sure of that. Now, I'll go and dry some herbs for a 'calm-down-tea' tomorrow morning. The girls and I we're coming with you to New York . We have some shopping to do and maybe we'll get a glimpse of Special Agent Danny Taylor. We then wait till you're accepted in your new job and then, we'll leave you for Danny to hook up." Bonnie, too, moved away, giving Martin his picture back.

"Thank you so much," Martin called after them and chuckled low in his throat. He had his hopes up, butterflies once again in his belly and his heart skipped a beat now and then.


	15. Talking To Jack

With his hair cut, his suit neat and a few cups of Bonnie's tea he walked into the MPU office, his fan club close on his heels.

"We're waiting here. Good luck," they whispered and waited next to the elevators for Martin to return.

While they were sitting there they heard voices approaching. "I'm telling you, Danny, this guy is innocent. He's just lying for his friends."

"No, Viv, I'm telling you, lying for your friend looks different. I've been there and even if he was totally in love with his friend, he wouldn't look like that."

"The love-of-your-life from fifteen years ago?" Vivian asked. They rounded the corner, giving Bonnie, Jamie and Allison a good look at Danny Taylor.

"Yes. His father's one of us and he had a lot more to lose. He lied for us when we stole some stupid booze." Danny looked at Bonnie like he recognised her. "Excuse me, do I…do I know you?"

"Not that I can think of, Danny Alv.. Taylor ," Jamie said and got an elbow in her ribs.

"What?" Danny looked up and tried to piece it together but it wouldn't come.

"You coming Danny? This kid could be dead if we're not going." Viv dragged Danny away, leaving him with a nagging feeling that he should remember them.

Martin looked all around the office but no Danny in sight. Good, something less to worry about. He knocked on Jack's glass door and entered as Jack called him to do so.

"Martin Fitzgerald, nice to meet you after all this time," Jack stood and shook Martin's hand. "I never thought I'd be seeing you again, though this is a surprise."

"For me too, sir, I just wanted a job in the MPU, never thought you'd be running it by now," Martin smiled without offending Jack.

"I never guessed I'd be in this seat, either. When your father told me I was being promoted I thought he was making a fool of me." Jack offered Martin to take a seat.

"Yeah he does have that kind of affect on people. I never want to be like that," Martin smiled lightly.

"So you still haven't forgiven him yet? Are you still holding a grudge against him?" Jack smiled. "I would do that, too."

"I mean it helped me but without my aunt I wouldn't have managed the second year in Kansas , though." Martin knew this was already part of their job interview.

"So, why the MPU?" Jack asked. Martin knew he had to answer it honestly.

"When I was running away, I was surprised at how fast you found me. Then I got the news about Tom Perkins being killed and raped. I knew I had to do something about it and that you found me; changed my life. You would have been able to find Tom, too, if it wasn't for me. So I kinda want to help find them before it's too late. I want to give them the help you gave me, us…." Martin looked straight into Jack's eyes.

"It wasn't your fault that Tom was found dead. He was already dead before Victor even told you about the school in Kansas. " Jack looked down into Martin's file. "Why did you stop playing basketball?"

Martin was sure his eyes showed the pain like an open book, but he didn't care. "It would have…reminded me of those few weeks I was in love."

Jack seemed to consider his answer or the next question. "Do you mean you have never been in love again? I don't want to discuss this with you Martin, but if there's a certain reason why you want to be here…"

"I've never loved anyone again," Martin interrupted Jack and excused himself with his eyes. "And one reason for me being here is that I couldn't wait any longer. I wanted to come to New York years ago. My first request was New York but my father…" Martin broke up before continuing. "Do you remember my boyfriend?"

"I can't remember meeting him, but I do remember what drama queens you were," Jack smiled. "Why?"

"He promised me he'd take the surname of my fake ID so I could find him." Martin threw some pieces of the puzzle in front of Jack.

"Wasn't it Taylor ?" Jack asked, not getting it just yet.

"Yeah, and he did it. He changed his name to Danny Taylor." Martin looked straight at Jack.

The minutes seemed to pass like an eternity but finally. "The Danny Taylor here? In my team?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry Jack, if you don't want me in your team because of it, it's fine. I'll wait until the next assignment for transferring…" Martin stood. "Please don't tell Danny…don't hold it against him…" Martin was near the door when he was called back.

"Martin?" Jack stood, walked over. "We're not finished. I asked you to tell me the truth and this is the truth. This is a secret you would have never told anyone if it wasn't me sitting here in this chair. You were honest and that's what I need. It takes a lot of courage to do so. As to Danny…it's not my call to tell him anything, but I'm sure he still remembers…Vivian, one of my team, told me he had a picture just two weeks back, his name on the back and something else she couldn't make out. Now I know. I would have found out eventually and now I know why he never fully opened up the first time, why he tried to shy away and hide his face when I was looking."

"Yeah, well, it would be now that you fund out," Martin said and looked down.

"Martin, I want you in my team. I know this request for a transfer didn't come from the top. I know you need some break in time because you haven't worked in a team thanks to your father but I think you're right. I remember the way you fought me and you tried to get to Danny. You're what I need on my team.

"This time, though I got the choice and I know bits and pieces of your past, know how you react. I know many years have passed but still…you walked in here well aware that I know what no-one besides Danny, I and maybe someone else know. Not even your father. And you are braver than I thought you to be. To tell me that you came all the way to be here, with Danny for that matter…" Jack broke off. "Just try to promise me one thing." Jack waited for Martin's nod before continuin.:

"Whatever it is between you and Danny has to stay out of the office and if it's not working out with you two, I still want you to stay and at least try until your probation is over. Got it?"

"Yeah, I do," Martin nodded and swallowed. "Thank you, sir."

"It's Jack. Always was, always will be. Otherwise I feel too old." Jack moved away a little. "Have you found a place to live yet? And when do you want to start?"

"I'm staying at my aunt's until I can move the day after tomorrow. I can start whenever you need me," Martin smiled. His eyes smiled and he knew Jack saw it.

"Okay, I want to see you on Monday." Jack walked Martin towards the elevator. "Do you want to talk to Danny before you start? I mean it couldn't hurt before the team gets to know your name and look up your background. I don't want Danny to fall over and hit his head."

"Yeah, I want to do that," Martin nodded.

"Do you want me to order him to come to your aunt's house?" Jack saw the desperation in Martin's eyes.

"Well, that would be a shock, too, but I think I could get the house empty. I think you've met my aunt before, haven't you?" Martin asked. He saw them sitting in the hallway.

"Yes, I met them a long time ago. Your father mentioned that you sometimes went up there." Jack saw them, too.

"Marty, guess what?" Allison called out but got punched into the ribs by Jamie.

"Ms Toland, nice to see you again after all those years," Jack shook Bonnie's hand and smiled.

"Sure is. These are Martin's cousins, Allison and Jamie," Bonnie introduced her daughters.

"Hello, I'm Jack Malone, Martin's new boss." Jack shook their hands.

"Marty do you know who we've seen?" Allison jumped like a little girl. Martin couldn't believe she was actually 20 years old.

Jack smiled towards Martin and Martin knew the answer. "Yeah, I can guess. So please stop embarrassing me and move out. I thought you wanted to go shopping?" Martin smiled.

"I'll call you before I send him over?" Jack asked and Martin nodded. "Yeah, that would be great, thanks." They said their goodbyes.

In the elevator Martin told them everything that went down besides the talk about Danny. As to the question why he let it be so short, Martin just smiled and said, "Big Brother's Watching You."


	16. Meeting Again

Once Martin told them everything and that Danny wanted to come by without actually knowing it, they made a plan.

Martin was to wait in his new apartmen;. as soon as all of Martin's boxes where unpacked. They all wanted to help get the apartment finished so Danny and Martin could talk without being interrupted.

Two days later Jack called Martin about it and Martin told him his plan. Jack agreed and told him he was about to send Danny his way whenever Martin told him to. It was Friday after all.

Being nervous all over, Martin didn't know what to do. He talked with Allison to walk in with food (some noodles) Bonnie had made and then leaving the food, and going away.

Everything was ready. Now only Danny was missing.

"What's wrong with you?" Vivian asked Danny sometime Friday night, noticing that Danny was pondering about something.

"Do you remember that girl in the hallway?" Danny asked. He was still brooding about it.

"The one who nearly called you something other than Taylor ?" Vivian asked, remembering all too well.

"Yeah, I mean she wanted to call me Alvarez. Only a few people knew I had that name once. I mean I've seen her before somewhere but I can't remember." Danny was rocking his chair.

"Well, it will come to you soon enough. I'm sure of it," Vivian smiled and patted Danny's back: "I'll be right back. Don't let Jack tell us the name of that new agent without me."

"We'll do just that," Samantha nodded and tapped her pen on the table.

Danny nodded and smiled. There was a new member coming to the team on Monday. They all wanted to stay in long to research about him or her. When Danny looked up, Jack was approaching him."Now you'll have to wait until Viv comes back. It would be unfair if you would tell us while she's not here."

"I'm sorry Danny, but could you please go to that address and check it out? Someone left this note and I don't want the girls to do it," Jack asked, handing Danny the paper with an address.

"Sure, if you'll wait until I'm back before telling them?" Danny stood, grabbed his jacket and everything else.

"I'll call you. I won't need you to come back tonight. If it's something important, you can call me and we'll go from there." Jack sat down on the table next to Sam, waiting for Vivian to arrive and Danny to leave.

Danny shrugged and walked away. Why Jack couldn't tell him was beyond him.

He pulled up in front of the building with the apartment address on it. He had no clue how to even get in there but he'll flash his badge if necessary. So slowly he took one step after another until he was where the man was already visible in his little glasshouse just ready to throw him out again. "Good Evening…"

"Second floor on the left, Mr FBI," the man said and pressed the button for Danny before turning his attention to his newspaper again.

Now he knew why Jack didn't want Sam or Viv here…this was creepy. Slowly he made his way up the stairs and knocked on the door on the left. He stepped a few steps away from the door, in case someone was goinh to attempt a run or something like that. It had happened before.

When the door opened, though, he thought his heart stopped. And maybe it really did because a second later it started beating three times as fast and a rollercoaster was going up and down in his belly. "Fitzy?" he asked unbelievablely and tried to get a hold of something but there was nothing to stable him. So he just grabbed the doorway but missed.

Martin sensed that Danny swayed and held him. "Yeah, Danny, it's me ," Martin whispered and nearly fell, too. His knees weakened and he felt his heart beating fast as if he was running a marathon.

"How…Why…What…?" Danny didn't manage anything so Martin stepped away from the door and Danny took the offer and let himself be guided inside to sit down on the couch in Martin's living room. Just barely aware that Martin was following him.

Martin sat down across from Danny and started talking. "I'm sorry to scare the crap out of you, but you told me not to hog the ball and so I'm here to tell you that I'm in Jack's team too. I'm starting on Monday." Martin looked into Danny's eyes, seeing a thousand emotions and memories flicker in them.

"You're joining our team?" Danny asked and still had to get passed his shock "Jack sent me over here…he knows…doesn't he?" Danny asked worried. He couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, he knows. He's okay with it as long as nothing interferes with our jobs, as long as we get passed it…or move on…" Martin whispered the rest but it was loud enough for Danny to understand.

"God, Martin, I missed you, I missed you so much…I…I knew where to find you…I just was scared. I was afraid you never wanted to see me again… I'm so sorry." Danny was shaking, trembling.

"Yeah, me too. I've known where you've been for the past two years, ever since you made that name change. I was scared, but a few months ago, I knew I had to see you again, talk to you, make this promise come true." Martin, too was shaking. He didn't know what to do with himself. There was so much they had to tell each other but nothing seemed to pass his lips.

Danny stood before Martin could react and just hugged Martin. He held onto Martin as if his life depended on it. "When I made that name change, I knew where to find you. I knew but I still didn't know if you still wanted to see me. I wanted Taylor to be a sign for you that I really wanted to see you, and I guess it worked."

"Yeah, it did. I would have never found you beneath all those thousands but after your name change, you were top on the list. After that I made everything possible to get a transfer but I had to wait until my first assignment was over and my Dad happy. I'm sorry, I should have called you." Martin hugged Danny back, needing it as much as Danny did.

When Danny let go, though, they fell silent and just starred at each other, not knowing what to do next, what to talk about next.

That was when the door opened and Allison walked in. "Hey Martin, I got some noodles from Mum, she told me to stop by and see how you were doing in your new…" she stopped when she saw Danny. "Oh, hello, I…I didn't know…" Allison wanted to walk away but Martin called after her.

"Allison." She turned towards Martin. "This is Danny, Danny, this is my cousin Allison, apparently sent by my aunt so that I won't starve in my new apartment." Martin smiled at her.

"Now I know where I've seen you before! You were walking Time's Square with your sister and your mother. Martin had one of you on each hand." The picture fell right back into Danny's head. "That's why you nearly called me Alvarez three days ago. You knew all along."

"Yeah, I knew…we were there when Martin talked to Agent Malone," she nodded. "I'm sorry if I confused you," she smiled when Danny waved it away.

"Danny, when was that in Time's Square?" Martin asked just a little pale.

"I think a year after I got to New York . I thought it was you…" Danny sighed. "I should have known it! I shouldn't have let you walk away like that." Danny knew that he would let Martin walk away a second time because back then Martin wouldn't have recognised the person he faced.

"I never even saw you…" Martin felt guilty.

"Uh, I'll leave you alone, dinner's still warm." Allison left.

"You wouldn't have recognised me even if you did see me. But you were busy watching out for Allison and her sister. Your aunt was carrying some bags." Danny smiled. "It was better that you didn't see me. At that time…I was drunk…" Danny admitted and Martin nodded. "I was an alcoholic Martin, but I'm clean. They tried to take away your picture in that clinic but I fought them. I always saw you walking that street and I knew you wouldn't recognise me like that, so I got clean." Danny sat down beside Martin. "I know we can't continue where we left, but I'll try. I never once stopped loving you, in all these years."

Martin didn't know what to say but then again, he knew he had to say something. They were strangers, haunted by their memory of a time long since gone and all they could do was restart and get to know each other again. "I'll never stopped loving you. I never forgot you, not for a single day. I owe you my job 'cause I was thinking that politics was the wrong way in life and I found that towel I gave you with FBI on it and I knew that was what I had to do," Martin sighed and looked Danny in the eye. "I'm willing to get to know you and try it again. This time with no one to hunt us down to Florida and with no interference with our lives."

"Me too. I still have a promise I have to keep, Fitzy," Danny grinned as he knew that Martin had gotten it right and Danny was referring to their first time. "Call me an idiot but I was faithful. I know it's stupid considering how long its been but I never slept with anyone besides you," Danny blushed.

Martin was surprised. It was the first time he saw Danny blush. "I was faithful, too. And I don't think you're an idiot, there's nothing wrong with waiting for love." Martin blushed himself.

Danny shook his head and grinned. "So, what's with those noodles?"

Martin rolled his eyes and stood to get them. They were still warm and they could eat them right there. "You know, you haven't changed that much. I mean you do know how to use your glares and smiles now but besides that…"

"That's you. You should see me. I never talk about my past that much. Okay, here it's different because you know some parts. I'm just naturally flirting with everyone now, so try not to be jealous when you see it. Oh, and people are comfortable around me," Danny grinned.

Martin groaned. "You finally perfected it all. Jealous? Well, then you gotta give me a reason not to be jealous. If Jack lets us work together."

"Well, what exactly did you tell him? Did you go, 'Hi Jack, I'm here to meet Danny again and by the way I want to be in your team too so that I can be around Danny all time'?" Danny tried to move in a Martin-style.

"Yeah, pretty much." They laughed.

Filling in some of the blanks in their pasts was more exhausting than they imagined and soon Danny yawned. "I better go home before I won't make it."

"You always could stay here," Martin offered but after a moment of silence they both laughed. "Nah, would just end the way it did the first time."

So Danny left after making plans for the next day to go out and do something. Not sure how to say goodbye they just gave each other a quick kiss and left it with that.

The weekend was over far too soon and they hadn't had enough time for everything but they both felt the old spark between them. They were taking it slow, though. They waited fifteen years and they had to get to know each other, so why rush perfection?

For work they promised each other to not show anyone just yet what was between them and so Danny told Martin he was about to gave him a hard time at work. Starting Monday morning.


	17. First Few Days

Danny knew he shouldn't tell Viv or Sam anything about Martin but when he was walking through the corridor with Sam, he couldn't hide that he knew about Martin's past, without having had time to check for it. Neither Viv or Sam knew he was well aware of the name of their new member. "Two years working white collar in Seattle and he gets this assignment?" Danny had already started being a jerk.

"Doesn't hurt to be Victor Fitzgerald's kid," Sam replied. Danny had to keep himself together not to tell Sam that Victor had nothing to do with Martin's transfer.

"No wonder he's smiling," Danny just grinned and knew Martin had smiled at him. They had a really nice weekend, talking about sports, their pasts and about Martin's new coworkers. He had to give Martin some information at what was laying ahead for him. And then…there was playing basketball. They were well aware of all their interacting that was going on but they ignored it, playing dumb for good reasons to wait until they knew each other better.

"Not a bad smile either," Sam said without thinking twice. She could flirt with Martin openly when she wanted and he knew he was jealous. But Martin had been his, and hopefully will be his again.

But Danny really was mad at Martin when Martin over checked the alibi and told the whole team that Danny had made a mistake. Okay, it was just to give a show and they both knew it wouldn't stand between them.

Martin in the meantime was out with Jack and knew he had fucked up at not seeing that this guy was checking him out. Jack just brushed it off. "Your eyes were never looking for something like that. You only see Danny."

Yeah, well, that was true but it was no reason for him to be so ignorant. Mistake number one was soon followed by mistake number two; when Martin got hit over the head and was on the stretcher and looking at Jack and Danny at how worried they were, how pissed.

"Jack, you think he gonna be okay?" Danny asked worried, stepping up next to Jack and eying Martin.

Taking a sip from his coffee, Jack answered, "So stupid."

"Jack," Martin called. Jack turned around. "Is Megan gonna be all right?"

"Yeah, no thanks to you. You almost got her killed. You never should have gone in there alone." He then looked at Danny: "Take him to the hospital, make sure he gets his head checked." Jack turned to indicate for Danny to do so.

"Yes sir," Danny nodded and climbed inot the vehicle, closing the doors.

Martin knew just then that he was allowed to screw up. Jack told him that he wouldn't give Victor the enjoyment of taking Martin away due to some minor incident. Martin still had to get to know the team.

When their next case came down and that boy went missing on his birthday, Martin was stuck in the office and was annoyed. He wanted to get out to learn, not to answer phone calls of old ladies calling him a thousand times. Sighing he looked over at Danny and asked, "How long does it take to get out of his doghouse?"

"Depends on the dog," Danny smiled back and stood to leave for the street.

"Don't worry about Danny, he's just marking his territory."Sam, too stood to leave the office. So much for screwing up on the first day, but Danny and his cover worked, so far.

When Martin tackled that guy into the pond, Jack pocketed his gun and asked, "Where did you learn that? White collar crimes?"

"No, sixth grade swim class," Martin smiled and heaved the guy out of the water.

"You know I was getting on him, right?" Jack asked and looked at Martin.

"Sorry about that," Martin pushed that guy once more. It was getting cold standing there all wet.

On the elevator ride up Martin rubbed his eyes. He was all wrapped in Danny's cloths because the urge to get out was too great to think of his bag before he left and Martin caught Danny's eyes as Gabe asked who his real father was. Jack just told him his parents could explain that to him and Danny looked at Martin, saying that they both heard a similar speech before and that everything went well, even though they had to go through a lot.

When that model went missing and Martin was starring at the white board, he could swear Danny gave them away when he touched him on the arm before he left. God, Martin also swore Sam knew when Danny, Sam and him were in the one office; Danny listing their suspects, "My money's on Goran Davitz. A, he used to run after-hours clubs in Brooklyn . B, NYPD has an eye on him…" Martin finished Danny's sentence, "And C you don't like him."

"I was just getting to C," Danny turned away after their brief eye-fuck. That's what Martin called it.

When Danny walked into the house to get the photo album of Spaulding, Martin could swear Jack didn't believe him that everything was all right. Hell, he wouldn't have believed himself. Now he knew why Jack wanted Danny and Martin's relationship to stay out of the office, but they both were still on their way to getting to know each other. That mostly implied going for dinner, watching TV together and just chatting. More and more their cover slipped and soon they all would know…

When Jack ordered Martin to fly down to San Diego to work with Danny, he guessed Jack knew that they weren't sleeping together yet. Maybe that was why. He left and only caught on Vivian's question if they should send a referee along. Well, they didn't know Danny and Martin were well capable of handling their relationship. If you'd call it that.

At the airport in San Diego Danny took his bag and smiled at him. "Fitzy, let me get that for you." Martin's heart skipped and this long ago memory came back into his mind.

"How was your flight?" Danny, too, remembered that moment and he just brushed it away with more talking and taking in Martin's confused expression, apparently trying to clear his mind of those images. "Look, Jack told me to be nicer to you, all right?" Danny wanted to kiss him right there and then but it wasn't professional and that's what they needed to be. They were on the clock after all.

"Yeah you shouldn't go out of your way to make me feel welcome," Martin smiled. He knew now Danny was going to throw something nasty right into his face. That's just how they set the rules and there it was; reminding him who his father was and that there were great chances for him to get a better career than Danny could imagine. Somehow it hurt Martin, but on the other hand it didn't, because he knew he would never follow his father's steps.

"Are we going to work together or not?" Danny smiled, indicated that there was a double meaning behind his words. Martin had to read between the lines.

"Are we?" Martin asked back, waiting for Danny's response. "Lets start on the bar." They both knew everything was fine and talking in their own language still worked for them.

When they were discussing having two wives at one time and Martin told him that he tried to date two women, he wished he saw Danny's eyes and not the sunglasses.

Once in the car Martin made sure Danny knew that he only tried dating but that it never worked out. "I've dated a lot but I always left and never called back…guess I really gave my heart to you."

"I guess so, too. I've tried, too but it never worked out. Sounds like we're really lost and pathetic," Danny laughed. It did good to have Martin again, to tell him how he really felt even if they had to be careful as not to blow their cover.

Later that day when Danny talked to Robert about Patrick and they walked down the beach, he knew he started a conversation that shouldn't have been started. "Its not right Martin, show up one week in a month let a kid like that fall in love with you and then abandon him."

"We don't know if he abandoned anyone," Martin didn't really pay attention to the conversation until now.

"He knew he could never be there for him," Danny so sounded like he was talking about one of his foster parents.

"There's a lot of fathers out there who are around all the time and don't pay any attention to their kids," Martin knew he was being unfair. Danny never met Victor and didn't know. All he knew was his own father and that wasn't really much.

Danny commented about something else but Martin just brushed it away and restarted a topic of their past. "When my father told me he sent me away, did he pay attention then? I was throwing up right next to him and he ignored it. And when Jack brought me home, the first thing my father did was get me into his car and drive me to Kansas . I wanted to die right there and then." Martin never intended to tell Danny, but it still was their past. "And the next three summers I spent at my aunt's place. The only time I saw him was Thanksgiving or on the TV. He too abandoned me. I think I would have traded with you."

"Don't say that Marty! You didn't know what the hell I went through!" Danny yelled at Martin, knowing he was being unfair. " New York was worse than Washington D.C. ! They beat everyone, let us starve and gave us alcohol with their soup. Before then I could measure my drinking. I knew I had to be careful but with you gone, all alone, I wanted to forget! I wanted to forget how happy I was with you. I drank to forget you, the pain I felt but it didn't work. You were one reason I started drinking and I knew you'd be the one to take me out of there, get me clean and your picture did. Don't say you would trade with me 'cause I know it would have broken you. I only got lucky." Danny stopped walking, looking straight in Martin's eyes. "I don't want to fool you that I'm stable now and I don't know what would happen if this thing between us doesn't work out but I'll think of it when it comes to that. All I want now is you. I still love you, have for a long time now and everyday we spend together shows me that I still love you and that nothing really has changed."

Martin didn't know what to say, so he just stepped closer to Danny and kissed him. He didn't care if anyone saw them 'cause no-one knew them. All he cared abut was showing Danny how much he wanted and loved him. "Te amo, Danny. ¿Eres de galán de mi?" (I love you Danny. Are you my lover?)

"Si, esto es galán de Martin Fitzgerald," Danny smiled: „Te amo.", and Danny kissed Martin again. (Yeah, I'm the lover of Martin Fitzgerald)

"You hungry?" Martin asked and shivered slightly. The sun already set fully and the dark was creeping over San Diego , bringing a cold breeze with him.

"Starving. I saw a Cuban restaurant somewhere down the road. Interested?" Danny asked and hold Martin's waist, leaning in and just enjoying the feel of being close to Martin again after all those years.

"If you translate some things for me, than that's good because all I ever said to you? I looked it up and learned it," Martin blushed again. He so wanted to understand Spanish so that they could talk about some subjects that didn't belong into the office in Spanish but he never was allowed to.As his father had told him, "Martin, I'm not going to let you drop to their level and let you learn that language only to understand those ignorant who don't want to learn English."

"It doesn't matter that you never learned it. It's not too late and you already are willing to learn a few words so it can't be that bad." Together they made their way towards that restaurant.

"Jack gave me some money to get two rooms for us, but I'd say we share one and keep the money to go out for dinner," suggested Danny after they had eaten and were now tired.

"Sounds good," Martin had his arm around Danny's waist. It was difficult walking in the sand on the beach but it felt good.

"Hey, Fitzy, you remember the promise I made?" whispered Danny in his ear and grinned when he saw Martin shivering and a whimper escaped his lips, though he nodded. "I want to keep it and make it come true tonight." Danny smiled as he saw Martin swallow and close his eyes for a moment.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this…" Martin locked eyes with Danny, letting him see everything. "Oh, wait, you do know because you've been there, too."

"Yeah, I've been waiting for this a long time and I think we know now that we still love each other enough to let that promise come true," Danny nodded. "Then lets hurry 'cause I really want to get to the part we now know how to do better. We'll still have to try a few things, don't we?"

Martin was rock hard by the time they got to their room Danny already had the day before. Martin found his back being pressed against the door, Danny all on him and kissing him, nibbling a line along his jaw and to Martin's throat to lightly bite the vein pulsing there and getting a moan from Martin. "Danny, please…hurry, "Martin pleaded and couldn't handle all that foreplay, not after well over fifteen years.

Danny chuckled and teased. "Why so pushy?" He was well aware why Martin was pushing because he too needed this fast. So he moved his hands away from Martin's hips to start unbuttoning the shirt and touching every bit of skin he could reach.

"You know." Martin got his hands working too and undid Danny's tie to open the first few buttons of Danny's shirt and then just pull it over Danny's head, loving the feel of Danny's skin beneath his hands and feeling that scar on that bronze-skin.

Danny then dropped to his knees and undid Martin's shoes and socks before nibbling the skin just above Martin's belly button, while reaching for Martin's belt and working the zipper open. Once he had removed all of Martin's cloth he brushed his tongue against Martin's head and then stood, not wanting to give into the temptation to taste Martin.

Martin quickly helped Danny get naked and pushed Danny towards the bed. God, he couldn't wait much longer. "Want you now," a demand wiht pure desire in his voice.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to fuck you, Fitzy," Danny whispered husky and kissed Martin again while trying to come up with something very quick. Heading for the tiny bathroom, Danny got some lotion and felt like being sixteen all over again. Rushing back to where Martin was waiting for him, he straddled Martin's thighs and kissed him again, letting Martin buck into him.

Martin hated to wait so he took the lotion and coated his own fingers with it, reaching down and looking straight into Danny's eyes as he started working himself open.

"Fuck," Danny muttered at watching Martin work himself open. If he had known how hot that was, he, too, would have done that back then. When he saw Martin leaking pre-come already, he stopped Martin's fingers and guided them to his cock to slick him up.

"Now Danny, please," Martin begged and spread his legs, locking eyes with Danny. He couldn't wait much longer. This all had been too intense already and he so needed Danny to be inside of him right now. He wrapped his legs around Danny's waist and pulled him closer, letting Danny's tip brush against his opening.

Danny slowly pushed in, only then remembering that it was better to go fast, so he pushed in fast. Martin was so damn tight and hot and just perfect for Danny but Martin was tensing up. "Relax Fitzy, relax." Danny took Martin's cock into his hand, letting his thumb brush over the head to distract Martin. And it worked when Martin arched upwards, taking Danny so much deeper in.

"Move! Fucking move!" Martin pulled Danny deeper into him with his legs. But when Danny started moving, all Martin could do was cry out when Danny hit something inside of him that let him see stars and feel so fucking good. Danny repeated hitting that spot a couple of more times before Martin cried out, arched off the bed and came, taking Danny with him over the edge.

Panting and gasping for air, they both came down and looked at each other before kissing again and cuddling, touching each other lightly.

"I kept my promise, didn't I?" grinned Danny and chuckled, pulling out slowly and getting up to clean them up.

"Yeah, and a hell of a promise that was, too," Martin smiled, eyelids heavy but he was still smiling slightly.

Danny settled back next to Martin and spooned up behind Martin, wrapping his arm around Martin's waist and drifting off to sleep with a short, "Night."


	18. No Problems

The next morning was coming far too soon and both rolled out of bed, taking a shower together, making out and dressing for work to follow that pick-up Vivian had tracked down.

They found the car and were ready to head back to NY. Danny went to check in with Jack who was sitting in his office, talking to Vivian. "Vivalina", he greeted her, giving her a handshake and grinning like mad.

Vivian laughed and asked. "How'd it go with Mr. Fitzgerald?"

Danny still grinned, remembering their second night together. "Good, good. He took a little braking in but he's a good guy. " Whether Jack overheard it or not, Danny couldn't tell.

Once out there again, Danny made his way over to where Martin was sitting on his desk and writing some reports. "I gotta talk to Viv," Danny started and sat down on Martin's desk, a little too close but still not enough to get anyone suspicious.

"About what?" Martin asked, looking up into Danny's eyes and a small smile was set around the corners of his mouth.

"I gotta tell her, Fitzy. She helped me, a lot." Danny knew that Martin could understand what they were talking about. It was like 'Fitzy' was a word like 'sex' and everything about their relationship.

"She's smart. And I won't stop you from telling her. Oh, by the way, Bonnie asked about Thanksgiving…?" Martin knew he shouldn't be asking that in the office but Sam was still on the phone and no-one else was around.

"Sure, if she's making those noodles again, please tell her to give me a double. I love them," Danny grinned. "I won't tell Viv unless she has to know…you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I do," Martin nodded. He just hoped Vivian had no problem with it.

When their next case came in, it was just a minor case so Danny went with Vivian. He didn't realise he was constantly talking but apparently he was because Vivian asked him, "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Danny asked, frowning. He didn't know what was wrong but Vivian was going to tell him anyway.

"I mean you running around like you're happy." Vivian stopped and looked at Danny. "You are in love, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," Danny smiled, nodding his head and turning towards her when she stopped walking.

"Who is it?" She really was a mother hen.

"Since you know if I am lying to you…" Danny started and Vivian got suspicious. But then Danny took his wallet out and gave Vivian the picture. "I'm sure you know why."

She took the picture and first of read the back, then, she turned it around and shock hit her face. "Isn't that Martin?"

"Yep, it is…I…I didn't know…I met him the day Jack told you we were going to have a Fitzgerald on our team. Jack set it up for Martin and me to hook up." Danny then started telling her everything that had happened.

"Now I know why you didn't want to show me that picture back then. You knew I would recognise the Deputy Director's kid…." Vivian smiled. "I'm happy for you two. I really am." With that everything was just fine.

Thanksgiving got closer and closer and by the time it was time to go to Bonnie's, Danny and Martin had solved a few more issues caused by their work. When Danny finally got to meet Victor, he wished he never did because Bonnie told them he too would be there for Thanksgiving.

They got there a day earlier and Bonnie, Roger, Allison and Jamie talked with Danny. They wanted to get to know him, after all. Martin just felt happy the way they accepted him but he knew it soon would be doomed when his parents showed up.

When they did, Victor was the first to see Danny. Petra was talking to Bonnie in the hallway whereas Danny was in the living room, joking with Jamie. Victor nearly lost it. "What's Agent Taylor doing here?" he asked Martin and Roger stood to give contra in case he needed to.

"He's a guest of ours," Jamie said and ignored Victor's scowl.

"Yeah, well, but why is he here? Who's guest is he?" Victor looked down at Martin but before he could do something about it Petra walked into the living room.

"Hey there." She stopped at Danny. "You?! How dare you be in here when you were the one to make Martin run away!?" Now Victor looked surprised.

"You know him?" he asked Petra .

"Yes, he's the one Martin ran away with. That street kid," Petra looked surprised.

"How can one like him get a job like this?" Victor asked and everyone in the room looked at him. "Get out!"

"He's not! You don't have anything to say in here! This is my house and I forbid you to talk to Danny like that," Bonnie ordered, deadly serious.

"Oh, and by the way, he wasn't the cause that made Martin run away. You were," Jamie told Victor and stood.

"No, he's the reason everything went down with Martin. Just having him around is really bad for Martin," Victor shook his head to control his anger.

"Shut up, dad! You don't know anything so you'd better shut up and let the growns up talk." Martin knew that could get him into a lot of problems.

"You tell me to…Do I have to remind you who I am?" Victor asked and was beginning to lose control.

"Just drop it," Martin said and moved over to where Danny was.

"No, I won't. Not until you tell me why he's here and how the hell you found him!" Victor yelled.

"If you would open your eyes and pay attention to your son, you might for once notice that he's happier than ever. Remember what name Martin had on his fake ID," Allison threw in and walked up on Victor. "How can one fuck up so badly? How can a father be this ignorant and so cruel? I'm just glad I'm not related to you, otherwise I would have changed my blood by now because you're a real bastard."

"Oh yeah? My eyes are open. That name was Taylor …", and as soon as those words left his mouth, Victor looked at Danny. "You took that name? Why?"

And Petra just laughed. "Oh Victor, you're really blind," she laughed. "Martin, I'm so sorry. If I would have known back then, I would have let you stay! I never thought that that bond between you'd be so strong." She smiled.

Martin just shook his head and smiled at his mother. For once she was okay.

"Someone care to tell me what the fuck's going on?!" Victor demanded and got nothing but pitying eyes on him.

Then Danny stepped up. "I never really wanted to meet you because of this but this only shows me that Martin was right. You are the worst father one could imagine and I can say that 'cause my father beat me up, but that attention was better that none. No wonder you were never there for Martin, you're just unable to socialise with people not being under your command. I'm really sorry that you're so ignorant." Danny grinned and went back to stand next to Martin.

Victor made a strangled noise and shook his head. "I'll have you two fired from the FBI next thing Monday."

"We don't care," Martin told Victor and continued, "I found him anyway and not even you will be able to separate us again. You won't be able to." Martin just shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"Yeah well it will change something." Victor didn't know where this was going.

"How sad…" Allison and Jamie said in sync and meant Victor not being able to see the love Martin held for Danny.

"Since we're going to be fired anyway…" Martin chuckled. He pulled Danny closer by his waist and just kissed him, not caring that every single eye was him. Danny always had his full attention.

Victor hit the wall with his back when the shock set in. "You…" It was the first time Martin managed to make him speechless, not to have a reply and a bad ass remark to everything.

Everyone just grinned at Victor and they moved on to eat the turkey.

Danny and Martin both were surprised when they arrived at the office on Monday that no letter had arrived, only Jack who was sitting in his office, talking to Victor and telling him he knew from back when that Martin and Danny were together. He promised to watch out for them. That was exactly what Jack told both, to keep both safe and sane so that they were happy. It was his first direct order he was about to follow from Victor.

The Ending El Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed.


End file.
